


Podepsáno krví

by TakahashiYuri



Category: Original Work, werewolves - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bond between Maker and Werewolf, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Killing, M/M, Psychic Violence, Torture
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakahashiYuri/pseuds/TakahashiYuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedno kousnutí změnilo Johnovi život. Neměl tušení, co se sním děje, dokud jednoho dne nepotkal Richarda, neposlal ho do háje a druhý den se neprobudil na prahu jeho dveří. V tu chvíli mu doktor doslova zachránil kůži - dokud se jim po stopách nepustil Johnův stvořitel, který se k nechtěnému "dítěti" začal hlásit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Celá povídka napsána ve spolupráci s Bee

_Vždycky sem miloval úplňkový noci. Měsíc v klidu osvětloval prázdné ulice, které v tuhle chvíli patřily pouze mně. Nemusel sem se vyhýbat nějaký šílený vazbě, která by mi rozbila hubu za to, že sem do ní jen trochu strčil ramenem. Ne, nic takovýho v noci nehrozilo. Kdybych byl ženská, asi bych se tu tak nepromenádoval, protože poslední dobou ženský mizej. Obzvlášť v tomhle městě. Je jedno, jestli jde sama nebo s doprovodem. Vždycky zmizí a doprovod je občas nalezený mrtvý v postranních uličkách. Jenže já ženská nejsem, ačkoliv všichni tvrdí, že mít kozy a široký boky, tak bych klidně být mohl. Nechápu, co se jim na mých dlouhých blonďatých vlasech nelíbí, ale detail. Asi by vás zajímalo, co dělám tak pozdě venku, co? Jednoduchá činnost – ožrat se. Jenže bar byl ještě daleko... Moc daleko a jedna cigaretka mi na, už tak zničenejch, plicích nic nezhorší. Z kapsy kožený bundy jsem vytáhl lehce zmuchlanou krabičku a ten pomyslný “hřebíček do rakvičky“ vložil mezi rty. Ještě chvíli jsem šmátral po kapsách, ale zapalovač nikde. Musel mi vypadnout. S povzdechem se moje maličkost tedy vrátila o několik kroků dál, dokud na zemi neuviděla tu malou, stříbrnou krabičku._

Sehnul se k zemi a s úlevným výdechem chvíli mezi prsty zapalovač mnul. Byla to první věc, kterou si koupil za vydělané peníze a rozhodl se, že ho nikdy neztratí, i když už byl značně poškrábaný, občas nechtěl hořet a barva jakoby neexistovala. A jak se zvedal a s úsměvem si zapaloval, vyřítila se na něj z tmavé uličky ještě tmavější skvrna. Skvrna s červenýma očima... Nakonec nebylo nic. Otevřený zapalovač dopadl na chodník a hořící cigareta nedaleko něj. Ulice byla stejně tichá, jako předtím.

×

 _It's a sleepless night,_  
she's callin' your name,  
it's a lonely ride,

 _I know how you want her,_  
_again and again,_

_you're chasin' a dream  
but Johnny, my friend,_

_she's not what she seems..._

_Johnny B,_

_how much there is to see,_

_just open your eyes_

_and listen to me..._

_Straight ahead,_

_the green light turns to red,_

_oh why can‘t you see,_

_oh Johnny B..._

 

Rádio si vesele hrálo potichu dál, dokud neviditelná síla neotočila hlasitost doprava a John se s trhnutím neprobudil na vlastní posteli. Skuhrající, nadávající a s migrénou jak prase. Pokusil se dát si před oči ruku, aby se alespoň trochu rozkoukal, ale do paže a krku mu vystřelila ostrá bolest. Zaskučel a opřel se o druhou ruku. Dělalo mu to problémy, ale nakonec se posadil a rozhlédl kolem sebe. Byl u sebe, byl tam bordel jako obvykle, ale otázkou zůstávalo – _JAK jsem se sem kurva dostal?_ Což ho za chvíli přestalo zajímat úplně, když koutkem oka zahlédl krev na posteli. Podle zkrvavené dlaně a fleků na kalhotách usoudil, že včera dostal pořádnou nakládačku a pohled do zrcadla ho jen ujistil. Opatrně, tedy v rámci možností, jak mu to dovolovala zraněná ruka, si svlékl zbytky cárů, které mu zbyly z oblečení, a skoro omdlel. Byl zvyklý na modřiny, zlomeniny, ale tohle?! Na paži měl několik hlubokých kousanců a od ramene pod lopatku dlouhé škrábance. Nepřišly mu ani tak moc divné zaschlé pramínky krve, které se pomalu sloupávaly z kůže, ale spíš fakt, že na zranění přes noc vznikly strupy. Kůže kolem nich byla zarudlá a citlivá na dotek. Divil se, kde k tomu přišel. Od nože těžko, protože od toho měl jizvy už dřív a kůže nebyla na krajích roztřepená, jizvy zůstaly po zahojení téměř rovné.Z přemýšlení ho vytrhl hlas moderátora v rádiu.

_„Dámy a pánové, jsou přesně tři hodiny odpoledne, dvacátého šestého října a je čas na krátké zprávy…“_

Nejdřív ani tak nevnímal, co to hlas z rádia blekotá, ale potom mu na té informaci přišlo něco divného. Stále si opakoval dokola, dokud ho to netrklo. _Dvacátého šestého…_ Spal celý týden…

×

Byla to zatracená smůla. To si říkal poté, co se trochu uklidnil. Před tím to nazýval trochu jinak. Zpíčená náhoda bylo ještě jedno z mírnějších označení.

Holt se to prostě nevyvedlo. A to ten večer začal velice slibně.

Měl totiž zrovna narozeniny. Nebo mu to alespoň tvrdil Hans, když večer vtrhl do jeho bytu a že s nimi bezpodmínečně musí vyrazit na tah, protože… V půlce věty se zarazil. Tak ho vyzval, aby to dořekl a Hans se po chvíli ušklíbl, řekl, že prostě proto, že on, Marcus, má narozeniny… A už byli venku a na tahu městem.

Marcus se v duchu usmíval, protože od Hanse už slyšel bezpočet důvodů, proč se někde ožrat pod obraz. Ale tenhle byl vážně originální. A na oslavu té originality ho zapili několikrát přibližně v deseti různých lokálech.

A potom uviděl tu krásnou blonďatou hlavinku. Zlatovláska s vlasy do pasu. Vždycky se mu líbily blondýny, snad proto, že sám měl do blondýna daleko, snad proto, že na něj letěly víc, než jiné.

Vrátila se pro ztracený zapalovač. V tu chvíli už jemu narostly pořádné drápy a hlad, znásobený kvalitním alkoholem, dosáhl závratných výšin.

Posralo se to ve chvíli, kdy zjistil, že jeho vyvolená – je chlap.

Ve chvíli, kdy zjistil, co se „jí“ houpá mezi nohama, se málem pozvracel. Jenže už se stalo. Tak ho aspoň nezabil. A v duchu si přál, aby na ta zranění chcípal co nejdýl. Protože kvůli němu se nejspíš dost dlouho nenají…

Že nechcípl se dozvěděl až o dost později, kdy už na to skoro zapomněl.

Co to znamená mu ještě nedošlo.

×

_Byl jsem zralej na prášky. Hlava mě třeštila pomalu jako po dvoudenním flámu a bylo mi blbě od žaludku. Cítil jsem tolik pachů, až mi to mozek nepobíral. Některé byly příjemné, některé ne. Dělo se se mnou něco divnýho. Například když sousedce zdrhla z bytu kočka, když byla vynášet smetí, měl jsem tendenci na ni vrčet a prohnat ji po schodem, až by lapala po dechu. Světlo se najednou zdálo být ostřejší, dokonce i vzduch měl chuť..._

_V noci jsem zase nemohl spát, protože komáři bzučeli až moc nahlas. V koupelně mi kapala voda z kohoutku - jakto, že jsem si toho nevšiml dřív? - a můj domácí, který mimochodem bydlí o tři patra výš, si pouštěl zřejmě porno. Špunty do uší jsem neměl, takže ráno kruhy pod očima a jako spráskanej pes s ocasem mezi nohama jsem se ploužil do lékárny._

_Jo, nezmínil jsem ta zranění, co? Vyléčila se. Zůstaly hnusný zarudlý jizvy, ale vyléčilo se to. Uplynulo od toho čtrnáct dní. Za týden je úplněk. Nevím, jak sem na to přišel - doma nemám ani kalendář a rádio už neposlouchám. A víte co? Netěšim se na to._

Ten týden, který zbýval do úplňku, měl John neovladatelné křeče po celém těle, připadal si jako v jednom ohni a nemohl si dojít ani na záchod - a když se mu to povedlo, zvracel i pití. Neudržel v sobě absolutně nic. Tak jen ležel, tiše trpěl a divil se, co se s ním děje. Ten osudný den, kdy prožil svůj první úplněk...

×

Když zjistil, že mu něco řádí v rajonu, tak to vůbec nebylo příjemné. Ten den měl kocovinu, protože noc předtím pro změnu už počtvrté v roce slavili Hansovy narozeniny. Zrovna si říkal, že by měl omezit to pití, když se někdo objevil a nesl tu "dobrou" zprávu.

Marcus zavrčel jako kdyby byl poraněný. Dílem proto, že mu ještě bylo zle, dílem proto, že ho to strašně naštvalo. A potom mu nějakým oslnivým výbojem všechno secvaklo a zapadlo na správná místa.

Zapálil si cigaretu, ale ani ji nevykouřil. Jen vyhořela.

Ten chlap, co ho původně měl za hezkou blondýnku. Nechcípnul, ačkoliv zákonitě chcípnout měl, vždyť mu potrhal krk. Teď už věděl, čím to bylo. Měl potomka.

To zjištění mu vyrazilo dech.

×

Ten osudný den, kdy prožil svůj první úplněk...  A druhý den velmi brzy ráno se vzbudil v zapadlé uličce mezi odpadky, celý od krve, ale nasycený a tak podivně... Spokojený. Jeho čichu ani za mák nelahodila okolní vůně, ale co ho trápilo nejvíc - kam se podělo posledních pár hodin jeho života? Zasténal a chytil se za hlavu, když se pokusil vstát. V tu chvíli se kolemjdoucí zastavil.

 _V duchu jsem si nadával. Když mam tak perfektní čich, jakto, že jsem ho kurva necítil? Tenhle jedinec byl ale jiný. Úplně jiný. Byl cítit tak nějak... Známě, jako svoboda, kůže, volnost, nespoutanost... Nahlédl do uličky, a když mě spatřil, vytřeštil oči. Pak ale to zvláštní gesto...Jako by něco_ zavětřil _a vydal se ke mně. "Ježiši, ty jsi ještě štěně!" Jen jsem na něj civěl, jako péro z gauče a nechápal..._

Ten chlápek k němu přešel a velice obezřetně si přidřepl nedaleko něj.

"Kde ses tu vzal? Kde máš patrona? Kterej vůl byl takhle nezodpovědnej?"

"Patrona? Co to je? Já- Asi sem včera přebral a s někým se porval, moc si toho nepamatuju," mávnul John rukou a snažil se znít, jakože je mu to šumák, že je to běžný a stává se mu to každou chvíli. Pravdou bylo, že si pamatoval veliký kulový.

"Ožral? To bylo ještě kvalitnější, než kdejaká opice... včera byl přece úplněk," zamumlal ten chlap. Potom k němu natáhl ruku. "Tak pojď, vstávej. Než tě tu někdo najde."

"Jo, jasný. Počkej, s tebou nikam nejdu! Neznám tě!" Věděl, že mu může věřit. Říkal mu to instinkt, ale sám osobně tomu moc nevěřil. Viděl ho poprvé v životě, cítil se s ním jinak, přesto byl ten _člověk_ svým způsobem nebezpečný.

"Neznáš, já tě taky neznám, ale fakt rád bych potkal toho pitomce, kterej tě nechal jen tak pobíhat po ulicích. Pojď, aspoň se musíš umejt. Jmenuju se Richard."

"Jo, to je bezva, Ríšo, ale já mizim k sobě domů..."

 

Teprve v bytě si všiml, že jeho blonďaté vlasy už vlastně svoji přírodní barvu velmi postrádají, jsou slepené krví a špinavé a mastné. Za nehty měl kousky kůže, oblečení roztrhané a zakrvavené, stejně jako obličej. Trvalo hodinu, než se cítil zase čistý a dostal nápad, jak si zvednout náladu. Samozřejmě ničím lepším, než kvalitním alkoholem.


	2. Chapter 2

_Vešel jsem do baru. Už na míle daleko byl cítit kouřem, levnýma holkama a ještě něčím jiným - něčím, co jsem nedokázal popsat. Samozřejmě místnost byla plná, jako vždycky, jen něco bylo jinak. Zavětřil jsem známou vůni - ten chlapík z rána seděl u pultu a s někým se bavil._

V momentě, kdy se ocitl pár metrů od něj, otočil se a zadíval se mu přímo do očí.

"Á, my se známe... Ale umytej vypadáš rozhodně líp," podotkl a změřil si ho pronikavým pohledem. Mohlo mu být tak čtyřicet, očividně sportovní typ.

John potlačil nutkání protočit oči. "A já se už radoval, že se tě zbavím," zamumlal si pod nosem otráveně. Rozhlédl se kolem sebe, jestli náhodou neuvidí někoho známého, aby měl vůbec důvod zůstávat, ale když nikde nikdo, bylo na čase se posunout dál. Klidně by zůstal i tady, kdyby nenarazil na Richarda.

"Obávám se, že se mě jen tak nezbavíš..." V tu chvíli ho totiž Richard popadl pod paží a vlekl někam stranou. Nehledě na hosty, nehledě na svého parťáka. "Nevím sice, co seš zač, ale musel jsi províst něco sakra velkýho..."

"Co blbneš? Pusť mě sakra a vyklop, co to meleš?" vykroutil se John z toho železného sevření. Vztek v něm začínal narůstat, bublat jako pod pokličkou...

"Snažím se ti zachránit prdel, puso," zavrčel v tu chvíli Richard a otočil mu hlavu směrem ke vchodu. "Protože už se tu po tobě ptalo pár týpků, se kterýma se vážně nechceš setkat. Štěně."

"Co se kurva děje?"

"To by mě taky zajímalo. Protože když někoho hledají Marcusovi lidi, tak to značí velkej, ale fakt velkej průser. Asi mu lezeš do rajónu, štěně."

"Kdo je sakra Marcus? Proč bych mu měl lízt to rajonu a proč mi řikáš štěně?!" John byl zmatený. Nikomu nic neudělal, od nikoho si nepůjčoval peníze, nepřidal se do žádného gangu, aby mu ostatní mohli říkat _štěně_ , jako nějakému nováčkovi... A teď mu ještě jde někdo po krku...

Richardovi v tu chvíli blesklo v očích nefalšované překvapení.

"To mi chceš říct, že se běžně budíš po úplňkový noci v nějaký zaplivaný uličce a celej od krve? Fakt nic nevíš? Tak to mě podrž."

"No tak jsem se trochu víc zlil a nejspíš s někym porval, to je toho. Nedělej, že se ti to nikdy nestalo," protáhl John.

V tu chvíli mu Richard položil ruku na rameno, neomylně přesně tam, kde byly jeho zhojené jizvy.

"Tyhle rány se zahojily podezřele rychle, co? Normálně se na podobný zranění umírá, víš to?"

"Chlape, co seš zač? Začínáš mě děsit." John ustoupil o krok dozadu a položil vlastní dlaň přesně na místo, kde byla před chvílí ta Richardova. O tomhle nikdo nevěděl, nikdo ty jizvy neviděl...

"Myslím, že bychom odsud měli vypadnout a trochu si popovídat. A ne, neboj se, nehodlám tě nikde okrást, ani tě nechci zabít, nebo znásilnit. Ale vypadl bych hned, dokud si nás nevšimli. S tím ho zase vzal pod ramenem a pomalu táhl dozadu, až za bar, několika místnostmi pro personál a služebními dveřmi ven na ulici. Ta byla plná lidí.

Richard to kvitoval s povděkem, v davu se prý lépe ztratí. Nakonec je odvedl do úplně jiného baru o několik bloků dál. Když seděli na barových židličkách a John si nasraně objednal pivo, po chvilce z něj vypadlo: "Budeme tu sedět jako nejlepší kámoši, nebo mi konečně vyklopíš, co se do hajzlu děje?"

"Ty to fakt nevíš?" ujistil se Richard ještě jednou.

"Ne, já to fakt nevím!" vyprskl John, ale něco v něm se sevřelo.

"Tak si to shrneme. Máš jizvy po zranění, který by tě normálně mělo zabít. Nezabilo a ty jizvy se zhojily hodně rychle, co? Potom, probudil ses po úplňkový noci a nemáš páru, jak ses tam dostal. Ještě tě to netrklo? Ok. Jsi vlkodlak, kamaráde."

John se na něj podíval, dost skepticky, a pak se začal smát. "Jo, jasně a támhleten bledej chlápek je upír, ten skrček vedle něj je trpaslík a barman je ghúl, že jo?" Jen co to dořekl, chytil ho další záchvat smíchu.

"Ne, chlápek není upír, má jen leukemii. Barman není ghúl, ale za to je upír a pár hodin už nejedl. S chutí by si do tebe kousnul. Skrček má hodně silnou clonu, takže tam skončíme. Přijde ti to k smíchu?" Richard se na něj s klidem podíval a napil se své vody.

Smích přestal. "Ty to myslíš vážně..."

"A nejsem magor. Jsem doktor."

"Ty... Jsi šílenej," zamumlal John potichu. "Jo, určitě jsi šílenej, protože žádný takový věci neexistujou!" Na pult hodil peníze za pivo a říkal si, že už půjde, že těch nesmyslů slyšel za dnešek dost.

"Pouč mě, jak to, že ses tak rychle zahojil. Spoustě lidem by to ušetřilo trápení."

"Mám dobrou imunitu..."

"A játra tvrdý skoro jako kámen." Richard dál upíjel svojí vodu, ale už si ho nevšímal. Byla jediná možnost, jak toho kluka přesvědčit, že má pravdu. Nechat ho, aby si nabil čumák.

×

_Cestou domů mi připadalo, jako by mě někdo pronásledoval, jakoby se na mě všichni dívali. Nějakýmu chlapovi se dokonce oči rudě zablýskly. U někoho jsem zahlédl špičáky, v uších mi zvonil pisklavý smích - jako bych teprve teď objevil pravý svět. Ne, blbost! Jen mi začínalo solidně hrabat. V bytě jsem ze sebe stáhl oblečení, natáhl se na postel a nakonec i usnul. Tohle byl.... divnej den._

_×_

Marcus zuřil, ale to bylo tak všechno, co mohl zatím dělat. To a oslavit popáté tenhle rok Hansovy narozeniny.

Proč se vlastně slaví jen Hansovy narozeniny? Nesmyslná myšlenka. Ale lepší bylo zabývat se pičovinama, než co chvíli bouchnout jako dobře natlakovaný papiňák. Příště se budou slavit jeho narozeniny tak. Schválně jestli si i nesmrtelnej a čistokrevnej může vychlastat mozek z hlavy. Rozhodně se o to mohl přinejmenším pokusit.

A nemusel ani slavit ničí narozeniny. Mohl prostě jen zapíjet neschopnost svých podřízených, kteří nejsou sto najít jednoho chlapa, který musí bejt nápadnej jak žlutá myš. Nebo něco podobně ujetýho.

Jenže jim zdrhnul a znovu už na něj nepřipadli.

Mohl zuřit, mohl nadávat - a to bylo tak všechno, co mohl dělat.

_×_

_Co ovšem bylo divnější? Že mi táhlo na záda, postel byla nějaká studená a podivně tvrdá. Taky jsem vdechoval prach, kolem byly cítit mycí přípravky. Jen z toho jsem poznal, že nejsem u sebe. U mě to takhle nikdy nesmrdí. Když jsem otevřel oči, ležel jsem na chodbě, pro mě neznámýho baráku a do tváře mě tlačila rohožka. Na kamenné dlažbě se hezky rýsovaly krvavé šmouhy a vedly pouze a jenom ke mně. Jenže měly... divnej tvar. Jako nějakýho zvířete. Dveře, před kterými jsem ležel, byly poškrábané.... Co se tady, sakra, stalo?! Jediný plus bylo, že sem na sobě aspoň ty džíny měl..._

Pak se otevřely dveře. Richard se zrovna chystal dát na chodbu pytel s odpadky... Nevykřikl, na to se uměl sakra ovládat. Pytel na zem dopadl dost nešetrně, div se neroztrhl. Potom ho Richard vzal pod rameny a vtáhl do předsíně.

"Do hajzlu," slyšel ho John zamumlat, ale nebylo mu to jasný. Jak se dostal zrovna k jeho dveřím?

Richard ho nechal ležet na zemi, překročil ho a cosi kutil v koupelně. Napouštěl vodu. Potom ho znovu překročil, s kýblem vody vyšel ven. Cáklo to. Johnovi už sepnulo, co dělá. _Smejvá stopy._ Podlaha se zahoupala.

Pak mu někdo měřil tep.

"Ty jsi takovej vůl, takovej vůl. Hej, vnímáš mě?"

Blonďák apaticky zíral před sebe, hlavně na svoje ruce, jakoby je viděl poprvé v životě. Od hlíny. Byly... Od hlíny, stejně jako jeho kalhoty na kolenou. Bosé nohy byly zbarveny do hněda, nejspíš zaschlá krev a špína. "J-jo," dostal ze sebe po dlouhé chvíli s roztřeseným kývnutím. Teprve teď si vzpomněl, co se stalo...

Richard vzdal další pokusy vyrazit z něj nějakou reakci. Ten kluk byl očividně strašně mimo. To se občas stává, když se někdo přemění náhle a není na to připravenej, natož aby se uměl ovládat. Vzal ho do náručí a odnesl do koupelny. Pogratuloval si, že ho napadlo pořídit si tak velkou vanu a když ho tam položil, pustil na něj vlažnou vodu. Ta špína musela pryč.

John stejně jen seděl a pozoroval, jak špinavá voda mizí. Nejdříve se zdála být úplně černá, ale časem zesvětlala. "Co jsem to udělal. Proč jsem to udělal..." Mumlal si to pořád dokola, jako nějakou mantru, ke vzhledu duševně narušeného chybělo jen objetí kolen a houpání dopředu a dozadu.

"Hele," vyrušil jeho přemítání Richard a pokusil se ho vrátit alespoň trochu do reality. "Máš na sobě ty džíny. Musej dolů. Nechci je stříhat. Myslíš, že se zvedneš a svlíkneš se? Nebo ti mám pomoct?"

"Já sem ji zabil." John k němu zvedl zoufalý pohled a znovu zašeptal: "Já jsem ji zabil, chápeš to?"

"Chápu," přikývl Richard, "ale jedno po druhém. Ty džíny. Zvedneš se, abych je z tebe mohl sundat? V mokrejch kalhotách mi do postele nesmíš." Pomohl mu na nohy. "Tak co?"

"Jo, jasně." Dost neochotně se svlíkal před chlapem, ale donutil se si vzpomenout, co mu o sobě prozradil, že prý doktor. Takže určitě nebyl ani první, ani poslední, koho v životě Richard uvidí nahého.

"Hodnej kluk," usmál se Richard, zběžně prohlédl, jestli jeho host nemá nějaké zranění a potom ho pokropil ještě jednou od hlavy k patě, aby odplavil poslední špínu. Teď na něj musel pomalu. Jako na děcko. Zatím mohl konstatovat evidentní šok. Zabalil ho do obří osušky a znovu vzal do náručí.

"Dám ti k dispozici svojí postel a něco slabšího na uklidnění. Chceš se z toho vypovídat hned, nebo se napřed prospíš?"

"Něco slabšího na uklidnění", si vzal John víc než ochotně. Připadal si potom trochu oblbnutý, jako když se poprvé opijete a zjišťujete, jak vlastně všechno v tomhle stavu funguje...


	3. Chapter 3

"Utíkala přede mnou, ale ne dost rychle. Vymknula si kotník, a pak začala křičet. Serval jsem z ní oblečení, zakousnul se do ramene a... Ona po chvíli přestala. Cítil jsem její strach, její zhnusení a odhodlání nezemřít. Nechtěl jsem to udělat, ale nešlo to zastavit. Kousal jsem, rozcupoval ji na kousíčky... A nakonec ty zbytky zahrabal v parku do křoví..."

 _No, Richarde, tak jsi ho nechal, aby si nabil čumák. Stálo to za to?_ Povzdechl si.

"Jak se jmenuješ?" zeptal se pak, i když to nemělo vůbec žádnou souvislost. "Když už ti dávám nocleh."

"John. Ale já ti právě řekl..."

"Vím, co jsi mi řekl. Jenže už se s tím nedá nic udělat. Čas nevrátíš. Omlouvám se, neměl jsem tě nechat odejít, kdybych to neudělal, nestalo by se to."

"Byla už druhá...."

"To má na svědomí tvůj patron... Zní to divně, ale v tomhle případě opravdu za nic nemůžeš."

 _Připadal jsem si jako děcko v první třídě, který zbožně vzhlíží k učiteli a diví se, odkud to ten člověk před ním všechno ví. Nebyl sem sice tak nadšenej, ale jako malý dítě sem si připadal. Najednou Richardovo přirovnání - štěně - dávalo smysl._ "Patron? Co to je?"

„Ten, co má tohle všechno na svědomí. Ten, co tě proměnil,“ odpověděl Richard, zatímco ho balil do měkké deky a hledal nějaký náhradní polštář. Vypadal dost starostlivě.

"Nevim, kdo to je. Ty jsi něčí patron?" John byl sice v šoku, ve velkém, v uších stále slyšel křik žen, občas se mu zablesklo před očima a všude bylo rudo, přesto potřeboval mluvit. Potřeboval se z toho takzvaně vykecat, i když nemluvil přímo o tom, co udělal. Slyšet hlas někoho jiného a vědět, že jej neproklíná, že jej nemá za zrůdu bylo... uklidňující.

"Já?" Ohlédl se na něj a pak se srdečně zasmál. "Ne, já nemám tu moc. Buď se najím, nebo toho dotyčného musím zabít. Nic mezi tím neexistuje, pro mě ne. Já jsem taky býval člověk. Takže se jen krmím. A většinou na zločincích."

"A proč nemůžeš být patronem?"

_Lidi, já si fakt připadal jako malý dítě. Richard ve mě vzbudil zájem o celém mém prokletí... A navíc to, že tu věc uměl kontrolovat, mě neskutečně zajímalo. Taky jsem se to chtěl naučit. Nevím, co to se mnou bylo, nejspíš za to mohl ten šok. Přestával sem se i třást - to zase připočítávám na účet práškům._

"Protože jsem se nenarodil jako vlkodlak. Býval jsem člověk, jak už jsem říkal. Kdysi dávno... Patronem může být jen čistokrevný vlkodlak, ten, který se tak narodil. A ještě je to nějak složitější, myslím, ale nevím."

"Kdysi dávno? Kolik ti je?"

"No, narodil jsem se ve stejný den jako Oscar Wilde, jen o pár desetiletí dříve."

John vytřeštil oči. "Neměl... Neměl bys už bejt... Nevim... V rozkladu?"

"Vypadám jako, že jsem v rozkladu?" opáčil Richard. "Má to dokonce jednu výhodu, můžu sledovat medicínský pokrok v přímém přenosu a učit se. Lékař je potřeba vždycky."

"Jo, to je úžasná výhoda..." zamručel si pod nosem John a zachumlal se do deky. Chtělo se mu spát... Ale taky se chtěl na něco Richarda zeptat. Jenže... Jenže usnul v polovině myšlenky. Povlečení vonělo příjemně, po dlouhé době slast pro jeho čichové buňky...

Richard přinesl ještě jednu deku a přehodil ji přes něj. Zdálo se mu, že se ten kluk třese. Kluk... Johnny. Potkal ho dvakrát, na potřetí ho u sebe nechal přespat. I co, v životě už udělal mnohem větší hovadiny, na jedné navíc už nesešlo.

Šel si udělat čaj. Potřeboval ho.

Zmíněné štěně se mu dál rozvalovalo v posteli, na rtech mírný úsměv.

_Nezdálo se mi nic a byl jsem na to patřičně hrdý. Konečně bezesný spánek, po těch hrůzách... Po těch hrůzách, které jsem zavinil já. Bestie ve mně by se lačně vrhla na někoho dalšího, oči jí rudě svítily a cenila na mě zuby, chtěla ven. Chtěla zabít dalšího člověka a nakrmit se - nenasytná. Nebylo to jako mít na jednom rameni anděla a na druhém ďábla... Spíš jsem si připadal jako na houpačce._

Richard se mezitím usadil do křesla a vzal si něco ke čtení. Ale moc platné mu to nebylo. Samozřejmě, že každému na potkání neříkal, že má se slovutným Oscarem společného i něco víc, než jen den narozenin. Což ovšem na jeho slabosti pro hezké mladé muže nic neřešilo.

A John byl ke vší smůle, přesně jeho typ.

_Řeknu vám, ta houpačka byla hra na život a na smrt. Ta mrcha se skrze mě snažila prokousat, dostat se ven, aby mohla drásat, zabíjet a vyžívat se v dívání se na umírající tělo... Nejdřív na zvětšující se kaluž krve, slábnoucí dech a nakonec ztrátu toho jistého lesku v očích oběti... Zavrčel jsem na ni._

To slabé zavrčení ho vytrhlo z pokusu o předstírání četby. Ještě rád ale knihu odložil a bos se pomalu přesunul k posteli, aby štěně zkontroloval.

Johnny znovu slabě zavrčel. Richard si klekl na postel a nahnul se nad něj. A musel si přiznat, že ta záplava blonďatých vlasů ho opravdu fascinuje, až nezdravě. Položil mu ruku na čelo a snažil si namluvit, že mu jen kontroluje teplotu. Po tom, co se John vykoupal, docela hezky voněl. Tak nějak zvláštně.

Richard si nikdy nepokoušel hrát na svatého, dlouhověkost mu dávala dost příležitostí k užívání si. Sklonil se, aby si poslechl, jak dýchá. V tu chvíli mladík znovu zavrčel a pootočil hlavu na stranu. Na krku mu naběhla žíla, byl naštvaný a mračil se. K vrčení přidal i cenění zubů a... trochu mu povyrostly špičáky.

Richard mu stiskl rameno a pořádně s ním zatřásl. Nebylo by dobré, aby se mu tady proměnil a ke všemu ve spánku.

"Johne, Johne!"

Snažil se nemyslet, že by se s ním strašně rád vyspal.

_Můj vnitřní svět se otřásal a bestie s ním. Už nebyla tak silná, už mě nic nenašeptávala, neměla na to čas. Snažila si udržet svoji pozici. Nedařilo se jí to, vliv slábnul, až se ztratil úplně..._

"Johne, Johne, tak se probuď," třásl s ním Richard dál vzpomínal si na svojí proměnu. To mu bylo právě čerstvě dvaačtyřicet a vlezl do postele právě zmíněnému Oscaru Wildeovi. Byla z toho docela zajímavá noc. A Johnny byl čerstvě proměněný...

"Jsi vzhůru?" pousmál se lehce, když uviděl jeho doširoka otevřené oči.

"Jo, jo. Jak dlouho jsem spal a proč seš takhle..." John si prohlédl jejich polohu a začal se červenat. Už si plně uvědomoval svoje postihnutí a tohle bylo poprvé, co se vzbudil tak... tak... nadržený. Ne, že by měl se sexem nějaký problém, to ne, jen to ještě nebylo tak... Intenzivní.

Richard se usmál zeširoka. "Víš, že jsem nikdy neměl v posteli nikoho tak hezkýho, jako jsi ty?" zašeptal potom a fouknul mu lehce do vlasů.

"Teď už jo," pousmál se nervózně blonďák a trochu se zamrcasil. Ne, on chrápe pouze a jedině se ženskejma... Ženský... Prsa, žádnej pták mezi nohama... V tu chvíli si ale uvědomil, že v Richardovi dřímá stejná šelma jako v něm. Viděl mu to na očích.

"Moc hezky voníš," podotkl doktor znovu. Naklonil se ještě kousek. Johnova vůně ho lákala, velice lákala. Neviděl důvod, proč jí odolávat. Jasně cítil to vzrušení čerstvého vlkodlaka. Políbil ho.

John zasténal. Byl natolik vzrušený, že mu začínalo být absolutně jedno, že ten, kdo na něm leží je chlap. Sexy chlap. Přetočil se s ním, vyndal zpod sebe deku a zavrčel. Tohle vrčení ovšem bylo absolutně rozdílné od toho předchozího.

"Co? Je to tak zlé?" Richard mu prohrábl vlasy a pokusil si namotat jeden pramen na prst. Přitom ho políbil na krk a lehce kousnul. Líbilo se mu, jak Johnovo vrčení přešlo v toužebné zakňučení, kterého si pravděpodobně ani nebyl vědom.

"Ne, to není..." Málem vyletěl z kůže, když ucítil jemné rty na krku. Bylo to tak příjemné, vášnivé a zároveň hravé. Když si jej Richard potom přitáhl blíž, mohl vidět tmavě zbarvené oči se zlatavými odlesky - skoro se v nich utopil.

"Jsi to nejhezčí stvoření, které tady kdy bylo." Znovu ho kousnul, potom ho povalil zpátky. Chtěl ho ovládnout, něžně, ale dost nekompromisně. A měl ho ve své posteli, nahého a povolného... To by byl hřích toho nevyužít.

"Co hodláš dělat dál?" Zdvihnuté obočí, zvednutý koutek a vyceněné zoubky... Štěně si chtělo hrát. Chtělo vybouřit hormony a možná chtělo cítit, že ho má někdo rád.

"No, původně jsem ti sice slíbil, že tě nezneužiju..."

"Neznásilníš," opravil ho John.

"Ale nehodlám to dodržet, dneska ne. Na to jsi moc neposlušný." Richard polapil jeho ruku, olízl mu ukazováček... A potom sadisticky pokračoval, zatímco ho sledovaly vykulené oči.

"Začneš už něco dělat, nebo mě tu budeš lízat jako lízátko?" Ne, že by to nebylo příjemné. Bylo, jenže jeho vzrušení stále stoupalo, až se erekce stala téměř bolestnou a z hrdla se draly steny jeden za druhým spolu s kňučením. To se prostě nedalo vydržet!

"Když ty chutnáš tak sladce," ušklíbl se Richard, ale přestal. "Až jsem si tě skoro spletl, no." Přestal ale jen na jeho ruce. Místo toho se zase vrhnul na jeho krk, ale ani tam se dlouho nezdržel. Políbil ho na rameno, potom polibky sjel na bradavky. Vyloudil z Johnnyho zasténání. Takže zamířil dolů na ploché břicho. Polaskal jazykem pupík...

"Co... To děláš!" dostal ze sebe těžko. Jen zdvihl hlavu, aby se na Richarda podíval, ale ten jeho výraz... Znovu klesnul do polštáře a rukama zašátral tam, kde tušil hlavu svého společníka a přitáhl si ho k sobě. "Řekni, čím se liší sex s vlkodlakem oproti sexu s člověkem?"

"Vlastně v ničem," usmál se Richard a zopakoval celou cestu až dolů k jeho pupíku, ale tam se nezarazil. Ne, protože chtěl slyšet, jak ten kluk bude sténat... A chtěl ho ještě trochu potrápit.

"Ne, aby ses mi teď udělal," usmál se laškovně, než ho začal kouřit.

A rovnou ho chytil za boky, když se vzepjal. Přestal.

"Co jsem říkal, ty štěně?!"

"Víš co? Říkej tohle čerstvýmu vlkodlakovi po dvou měsících bez sexu! Byls na tom snad jinak?!" mumlal vztekle, ale styděl se. Tohle se vážně nedalo vydržet. Bylo těžké se ovládat, když protějšek tak provokoval. "A dej mi pokoj," zamumlal pak uraženě.

"Mám ti dát pokoj? No dobře, jak si přeješ." Richard tedy přestal a zdvihl se. Přitom ho ale držel vtisknutého do peřin, aby se nemohl hnout, nebo si to snad udělat sám. Kdepak.

"Mohl bys mě třeba taky pustit..."

"Ty jsi vůl." Richard se ušklíbl a znovu se na něj vrhnul. Ale tentokrát nepřestal, vlastně to ani nezačal. Johnny byl vzrušený a rozdychtěný až až, víc ho rozparádit ani nepotřeboval.

Teď potřeboval spíš pomoct s vlastními kalhotami. Čehož se Johnny ujal dost ochotně a zatímco se s nimi pral, mohl on v dosti krkolomné pozici sáhnout pro kondom a lubrikant. Vlkodlaci jsou sice nesmrtelní, ale kapavku zrovna chytit nemusel...

"A pak že já sem to nejhezčí, co si měl v posteli, jo?" John se ušklíbnul, když uviděl břišní svaly. Richard možná nebyl extra velká vazba, ale měl sportem vypracované tělo a byl pěkný. "Kecáš. Buď si svejm partnerům musel přetahovat pytel přes hlavu, nebo si ještě panic." Zasmál se a sklonil se k polibku.

"Myslel jsem mimo sebe, samozřejmě." Richard konečně našel co hledal a pomyslel si, že je nadržený přinejmenším stejně jako John, ne-li ještě víc. Ach ta přítomnost mladé krve. "A nemusíš se bát, panic nejsem o to se přinejmenším Oscar postaral."

"Co? Wilde? On byl tvůj patron či co?"

"Ten? Proboha, ne! Ale v posteli byl dobrej. A rád se díval. A vůbec, byl to zábavný společník... Ale vlkodlak nikdy nebyl. Kdepak, můj patron je dávno po smrti, taková ošklivá nehoda."

"Myslím, že štěně Oscara nenahradí... Ale zábava snad bude..."

Richard se jenom usmál, ale neodpověděl. Na lichotky bude dost času. Teď chtěl dělat něco jiného a Johny očividně též. Políbili se. Jakmile se jeden pro něco rozhodne, zbytek už je jen otázka provedení… John mu nedočkavě stáhl kalhoty i se spodním prádlem a chňapl bleskově po kondomu, aby si to Richard snad nestačil rozmyslet.

Toho nic takového ani nenapadlo, pohled na tu dravost a žádostivost mu naopak zdvihal tep do závratných výšin. Uvědomil si, že dlouho necítil po nikom takový hlad. Takový nenasytný hlad. Kolenem roztáhl Johnovi nohy a hmátl po lubrikantu. Chtěl ho, ale nechtěl mu ublížit.

Johny se vzepjal, když ho pomalu připravoval, ale mohl si být jistý, že je spíš nedočkavý, než cokoliv jiného. Oči mu svítily jako dva plamínky a tělo připomínalo jeden velký oheň. Bohové, jak on ho chtěl…


	4. Chapter 4

Ráno zastihlo Johna opět lehce vzrušeného, ale tak nějak vnitřně spokojeného. V posteli neležel sám, něčí ruka jej objímala kolem pasu, kreslila prsty na bok malé kroužky. Když otočil hlavu směrem k osobě vedle něj a rozlepil oči, poznal v ní Richarda. Včera se vyspal s Richardem... Vlk uvnitř něj spokojeně zavrčel.

Bylo to zatraceně dobré, zatraceně. Dravost toho štěně by ho dohnala k milostnému šílenství. Takhle jen nevěděli, kdy mají přestat, neměli toho druhého dost a tak měl Richard celou noc plnou náruč roztančeného živého plamene. Který ho málem spálil na popel. Spokojeně a trochu vítězně se ušklíbnul, přitáhl si ho k sobě blíž a pokusil se ještě chvíli setrvat ve spánku. Vychutnat si to.

Blonďák se pousmál. Uvnitř sebe cítil... harmonii. Bylo to poprvé, co byl plně vzhůru, když se vlk v něm probudil. A vlk byl vzhůru i teď. Důkazem toho byly zlatě zbarvené oči i zvuky, které vycházely z Johnových úst. Spokojené vrčení, občasné zakňučený... U nováčků by se dalo říci, že pokud se se svým vnitřním vlkem nesžijí, působí po proměnách jako dvě rozdílné osoby, skoro jako schizofrenici. "Příjemné," zamručel.

"Příjemné?" zopakoval Richard, který naznal, že spánek už je definitivně pryč. Ale nikterakt se nezlobil, protože John tu pořád byl a tak si mohl být jistý, že se mu nic ze včerejška nezdálo.

Blonďák vydal další zvuk, spokojenější, než ten první, když prsty přitlačily a nakonec ho po boku jemně poškrábaly nehty. Richard rozhodně věděl, jak svádět.

"Tobě to v noci nestačilo?" konstatoval Richard, když se mu do předloktí zaryly Johnovy nehty. Byl příjemně unavený, malátný a svolný ke všemu. A nebo taky k ničemu, podle toho, co si jeho mládě vybere.

"Hmm, vlkovi to nestačilo," zamručel a otočil se na bok, aby viděl lépe do Richardova obličeje.

"Ale vlk by tě neměl kontrolovat," poplácal ho Richard po krásném, pevném pozadí. "To sis ještě nezapamatoval, štěně?" Přesto však sykl, když se mu do krku zaryly ostré zoubky.

Zlatá očka zamrkala a rty se usmály. "Jako kdyby ti to vadilo," zazněla odpověď. No a, že jej v posteli ovládal vlk? Jemu to nevadilo. Byl rád, že alespoň v nějakých chvílích s ním vycházel.

"Ty malý, podlý prevíte," zamručel Richard, když ho ty ostré zoubky kously znovu. "Tobě to v noci vážně nestačilo, co? Mláďata jsou náruživá, ale ty jsi dvakrát tak horší... Au!"

"Už se tě ani nedotknu," zasmál se John, ale paradoxně položil ruce na Richardova záda a začal po nich přejíždět. Doktorovo tělo hřálo, bylo měkké a kůže horká. Richard voněl... Nádherně... Něco, co bylo přímo rájem pro jeho čichové buňky. Připadal si jako feťák, když ji nasával a zároveň oždiboval kůži na krku.

"Tak to to děláš dost špatně," zabručel ten po chvíli toho laskání, potom ho chytil za zápěstí a překulil se na něj. "Ty jsi mi ale nadržený, štěně." To už ho John znovu kousnul, potom hladově políbil a ovinul mu nohy kolem boků. Richard se smíchem tu výzvu přijal. Jenže smích ho přešel, když štěně pohnulo pánví proti té jeho a ve stejný moment se zakousl do krku.

"Nějak jsi zmlknul," zamumlal potom blonďák.

"Vyber si, buď budu myslet a mluvit, nebo budu dělat něco jiného. Ale obojí s tebou v posteli opravdu nezvládnu," popíchnul ho. Pak ho chytil pod kolenem a takřka surově vytáhl kousek výš. John zasténal.

"Tohle mi už nedělej," zavrčelo štěně, i když vlk uvnitř se ušklíbával a docela i bavil. Navíc, vlkodlaci nikdy nebyli moc na něžné milování... Byli radši, když mohli druhého partnera opravdu cítit. Richard to musel nepochybně dobře vědět, protože vzápětí se mu dal pocítit tak, až John skoro vyjekl bolestí. To ale trvalo jen chvilku, potom už na tom totiž nezáleželo a vlkodlaci se kromě toho hojili zatraceně rychle...

Doktor se sklonil a zatímco se zběsile pohybovali v tom stejnostejném rytmu, začal ho náruživě líbat.

 John položil dlaně na doktorovy boky a přetočil se s ním, jen aby si mohl udávat svoje vlastní šílené tempo. Sténal Richardovi do úst, zatínal nehty do ramenou a snažil se z něj vymámit duši. Blonďaté vlasy mu padaly do obličeje, Richard mu je jednou rukou stáhl do zadu a zaklonil mu hlavu, jen aby mu mohl začít posévat krk polibky.

Netrvalo to moc dlouho. Ani to nebylo tak důkladné jako v noci, kdy ochutnal snad každý kousek jeho těla. Ale i tak to bylo fantastické. I přesto, že Johnovi vytrhl pár vlasů. Zrovna ve chvíli, kdy s ním zažil už několikátý dokonalý orgasmus.

Johny se v jeho náručí zazmítal, potom se ale na něj svalil, až ho stáhl zpátky do zválených peřin a jen prudce oddechoval.

"Ty mě zničíš!" zaúpěl Richard, když našel dech.

"Tebe a zničit? To snad ani nejde. Proč jsi se mnou vůbec vlezl do postele?"

"Protože jsi byl nenechavý, neodbytný a strašně krásný. Byl bych blbec, kdybych to neudělal," pousmál se, odhrnul mu vlasy z čela a ještě jednou políbil. "Dáš si kafe?"

"Dám si sprchu, kafe a možná ještě tebe," odpověděl upřímně a dál se rozvaloval. Možná by mohl znovu trochu provokovat, když tohle ráno začalo tak krásně slibně.

A Richard se nebránil, jen si ho pobaveně prohlížel. Svůdný chlap v nejlepší letech s mírně ironickým úsměvem na rtech. Potom si ho ještě přitáhl a znovu políbil.

"Tak si běž dát sprchu, koupelna je v chodbě napravo, a já ti zatím udělám to kafe."

×

_Přátelství s Richardem mělo nespočet výhod. Vzhledem k tomu, že můj Patron se na mě solidně vysral, všechno mě učil doktor. Za úplňku jsme lovili společně, nejradši grázly, násilníky, prostě ty, co patřej do kriminálu._

_Jenže začátky nikdy nejsou lehké, ani nikdy nebyly. To mi ani Richard nesliboval, že to všechno půjde jako po másle. Protože vlk ve mně se sice jednou probudil, když jsem o tom věděl, ale to ještě neznamenalo výhru. O to hůř, že jednu noc jsem to zase podělal. Sbalil jsem nějakou kočku v baru, odvedl si jí domu a vlk se probudil... Ta ženská nestačila ani zaječet..._

_Když sem se probudil a uviděl tu spoušť, bylo mi na blití. Co bylo nejhorší? Nebyl jsem v šoku, ale všechno si pamatoval. Nejdřív sem se zhroutil na koberec vedle zakrvácené postele a snažil se rychle vymyslet, co s tělem za bílýho dne... Moje maličkost došla k závěru, že nic dělat nebude, dokud nepadne tma. Průser největší byl ovšem ten, že jsem se proměnil ne za úplňku, což sem nechápal. Takže jsem si zalezl pod sprchu, smyl ze sebe všechnu tu krev, naházel na sebe čistý věci, co mi přišly pod ruku a vydal se k Richardovi. Ty oči bez lesku mě celou dobu pozorovaly z postele... Jejich majitelka měla zlomený vaz._

_Cesta k Richardovi byla... při nejmenším plná výčitek. Venku bylo chladno, schylovalo se k dešti... Depresivní počasí... Přitáhl jsem si bundu víc k tělu a prohodil nahlas nějakou nadávku. To mi ještě scházelo, abych dorazil promočenej na kost. Naštěstí jsem to stihl včas, protože sotva za mnou zapadly dveře baráku, kde Richard bydlel, rozpršelo se docela solidně. Dotkl jsem se prstem zvonku a přerušovaně zazvonil, aby věděl, že jsem to já. Jenže nikdo neotvíral. Hodiny ukazovaly tři čtvrtě na čtyři... Byl ještě v práci... Tak jsem se opřel o zeď vedle dveří a čekal..._

_Nakonec dorazil kolem půl sedmé. Nevypadal nadšeně z toho výrazu, který jsem měl ve tváři, ale pozval mě dál, vyslechl a poradil, co mám udělat. Docela jsem se divil, že mě neseřval, ale myslím, že s proměnami mimo úplněk asi nepočítal._

_Těla jsem se nakonec zbavil v noci. Jako kus nějakého odpadu za městem ho spálil na prach. Tý holky mi fakt bylo líto. Chtěla si jen užít, koneckonců já taky, jen mi nedošlo, že se to může tak nehorázně posrat._

_A potom se to zesralo znovu. U Richarda, asi o půl měsíce později. Začínal jsem se proměňovat ve spánku, což byl průser jako prase, protože jsem to nedokázal ovládat. Naštěstí mě stihl zavřít někam do přístěnku, nebo co to mělo být. Možná tehdy mi došlo, že pomoc od Richarda nemá smysl. Omluvil jsem se mu, oblékl se a vypadnul z jeho bytu pryč. Nebylo mi z toho zrovna nejlíp, byl to víceméně můj nejlepší přítel, který byl stejně prokletý a záleželo mi na něm. Nemiloval jsem ho, ale chvilky s ním strávené patřily mezi moje nejoblíbenější. A já to všechno skoro zabil._

_×_

 

_Když někdo žije tak dlouho jako já, vypracuje si vlastní systém skrývání a maskování. Svým způsobem jsem měl kliku, že se mi čas zastavil po dvaačtyřicátých narozeninách._

_Je tak snadnější předstírat, že je mi o pár let víc, nebo míň. Buď tvrdím, že jsem předčasně zchátralý třicátník, nebo extra zachovalý padesátník, a s trochou divadelní šikovnosti se dá tahle fáma provozovat deset, patnáct let, než to někomu začne být nápadné. Pak je na čase sbalit kufry a jít o dům dál, aby na sebe člověk zbytečně nepřitahoval nežádoucí pozornost._

_Poslední oč stojím je, aby mě někdo odhalil, to by bylo vážně hloupé._

_Mám už několikero systémů, jak se vyhnout odhalení faktu, že nestárnu a vypadám pořád stejně. Nemám totiž náladu se skrývat v podzemí, jako to dělají mnozí jiní. Zbylo ve mně z člověka víc, než dost, potřebuju slunce, vzduch a navíc mám pro sebe celý čas světa, pokud vím. Na schovávání v kanálech je myslím ještě brzo._

_Za ty roky jsem dělal leccos, nejen medicínu. Toulal se po světě, hrál divadlo, pracoval jako společník, nasbíral hafo doporučení od vlivných lidí, které mi otvíraly dveře kam jsem jen potřeboval. Setkal jsem se spoustou magorů, kterým jsem mohl tvrdit, že jsem nově seslaný Mesiáš a na důkaz se probodnout dýkou. A zas jsem měl na pár let pokoj. Taky jsem jeden čas dělal kouzelníka a moje triky s propíchanou bednou se na pár desetiletí staly legendárními._

_Pak jsem se vrátil k provozování lékařské praxe a zahájil cestování po světě. Jsem dobrý doktor a čím víc času mám na studium, tím jsem lepší. Byl jsem u všech důležitých lékařských milníků nového věku. Asistoval jsem u první operace srdce. U první transplantace srdce, ledvin, jater… Pozoroval jsem vývoj anestezie z první řady, první krůčky seriózní plastické chirurgie._

_A pak mě napadl ten skvělý fór._

_Vlkodlaci se hojí mimořádně rychle a mají ohromnou schopnost regenerace. A já na tom postavil svůj život. Jednou za čas podstoupím u jednoho z kolegů menší plastickou úpravu, odjedu na druhý konec světa a začnu si budovat pověst jako doktor. Během té doby si napíšu vynikající doporučení na další jméno, sepíšu diplomovou práci a vytvořím novou identitu. Potom se zabiju. Nebo nechám zabít, jedno jestli člověkem, nebo přírodou. Voilá, další menší úprava obličeje a možnost začít jinde s čistým štítem, novým doporučením a novým jménem._

_Doktoři jsou taky jen lidi, páchají sebevraždy, stávají se oběťmi zločinů, nebo umírají na rakovinu._

_V tomhle městě žiju jako doktor už po třetí. V tomhle domě bydlím podruhé a v tomhle bytě poprvé. Poprvé tu taky mám nájemníkem někoho, jako je John. Za svůj život už jsem viděl a potkal spoustu lidí, spoustu nepřirozených stvoření, ale on je unikát._

_Navázal jsem s ním příjemný, oboustranně výhodný přátelský vztah. Jenže je tu háček… Moc rád bych věděl, kdo ho proměnil, jestli o tom vůbec ví, nebo ani netuší, že má potomka. A ještě raději bych věděl, jak se to bude vyvíjet. Protože jsem za něj svým způsobem odpovědný._

_Když se to všechno začalo sypat jako špatně postavený domeček z karet, došlo mi, že tohle není v mých silách zvládnout. Naštěstí se i sto let staré zkušenosti dají využít. Nějakou dobu jsem pracoval i jako knihovník a zjišťovat informace tohohle typu je nejlepší v knihovně. V knihovně s hodně velkou zásobou obskurních, starých textů. A knihovny bývají konzervativní, jestli jste se před sto lety dostal dovnitř, je možnost se tam dostat i teď._

_Ale než jsem měl možnost téhle zkušenosti využít a začít Johnovi pomáhat nějak smysluplněji, ne ho jen zavírat a klidnit sedativy, štěně zmizelo._

_K vzteku, vážně._


	5. Chapter 5

_Nebylo mi dobře. Vlastně mi bylo totálně šoufl. Vlk uvnitř hlavy bubnoval na moje zábrany a chtěl se dostat ven. Hodiny jsem tomu i značně odolával, ale nakonec jsem to nevydržel. Zábrany bouchly. A vlk se prodral ven se vší parádou jako stoletá voda._

Když se něco v životě posere, tak se to musí posrat důkladně. Richard vnímal jen okrajově, že kolem něj proběhlo něco nesmírně krásného a nesmírně zuřivého. Ale ten pach vnímal neomylně. Vždyť mu tolikrát naplnil celý nos a donutil ho sténat touhou. Johnny... Zapomněl na svůj původní úmysl a co mu síly stačily se vydal za ním. Měl o to těžší, že se nemohl proměnit, takže musel spoléhat na svoje lidské tělo. Byl dobře trénovaný, i živený, ale se silou a rychlostí vlkodlaka se přece jen měřit nemohl.

_Hnal jsem se městem, temnými uličkami a hledal svoji oběť. Jenže všichni jakoby se zdechli. Cítil jsem jen odpadky, krysy, bezdomovce - fuj - a... ještě někoho. Vůni ani ne tak člověka, jako někoho, kdo se mě snažil naučit tu stvůru ovládat. A já se jej pokusil sežrat. Styděl jsem se. Za svoji slabost._

_Ten den Richarda zachránily jeho bleskové reflexy a dokonalá znalost fyziognomie vlkodlaků. V poslední chvíli se mu podařilo uhnout stranou, když se na něj John skočil, a pro jistotu bestii uštědřil úder zezadu na krk. Ať byli vlkodlaci jak chtěli odolní, nervová soustava jim fungovala jako každému jinému tvorovi. John se zhroutil a Richard vbodl pohotovostní koňskou dávku sedativ, kterou míval pro strýčka příhodu v nočním stolku. Hloupost, která zabránila tragédii._

_Vbodl ji Johnovi do svalů a pak si uvědomil, jak zběsile mu tluče srdce a je zadýchaný. Dobře si uvědomoval, že mu pomohla přežít jen obrovská dávka štěstí._

Jenže to bylo tehdy... Teď Richarda pomalu začínalo píchat na boku, jak zoufale se snažil Johna dohnat a vůbec se mu nedařilo.

Vlkodlak jen zakňučel, jak ho zaplavila vlna vzpomínek a pocitů. Zvuk co vydá pes, když mu ublížíte. Bestie byla zmatená. Oči mu slabě zlatavě zazářily a John se schoulil do klubíčka. Stále ale cítil přítomnost té vůně, která jej přiváděla k rozumu, nenechávala vlka vyhrát.

Takhle ho našel Richard, celý udýchaný a rudý, jak za ním běžel alespoň deset minut co nejrychleji dokázal. Dokonce mu chvíli trvalo, než našel hlas.

"Johne! Johne, vnímáš mě?" Slabě s ním zatřásl, ale zachovával si jistou ostražitost. Dokonce ho chvíli i obhlížel, než se k němu sklonil.

Oslovený mu chmátnul drápy po rameni a stáhl ho k sobě na zem. Ne útočně, spíš zoufale potřeboval kontakt a uklidnit. Pak si položil hlavu do Richardova klína a znovu zakňučel.

"No, to bude dobrý, ty trdlo..." Richard si povzdechl. Původně by mu byl s chutí vynadal, ale nějak to nešlo. "To bude dobrý," zopakoval pro jistotu a pak ho lehce pohladil. John neodpověděl, jen ještě jednou slabě zakňučel, tentokrát to znělo jako kníkání štěně. Richard by se v tu chvíli nejraději neviděl. Tentokrát k průšvihu nedošlo snad jen zázrakem, nebo si to alespoň myslel, protože nikde neviděl krev.

John vstřebával teplo vycházející z Richarda a stále se k němu tiskl. Nakonec jako znamení díků mu olíznul ruku, kterou jej hladil a zadíval se mu do očí.

"Zkus se proměnit, štěně. Vezmu tě domů..." zamumlal Richard, když se díval do těch zlatých očí.

"Promiň mi to," zamumlal o chvíli později John, když se mu podařilo vrátit se  do lidské formy. Stále to nezvládal perfektně, poprvé mu zůstala neproměněná pravá ruka, ale to bylo tím, že se to snažil provést rychle. Ale teď, teď se mu to povedlo.

"No jo, tak vstávej, šup." Richard se z pod něj vymotal a vytáhl ho na nohy. John byl skoro jak pápěří, jen fouknout a zmizel by v nenávratnu. Cestou na autobus ho musel podpírat, než by k němu došli pěšky, tak by ho asi musel nést a na to se po tom běhu vážně necítil. Asi příznaky stáří...

V autobuse, byť to nebyla velká dálka, mu potom John usnul na rameni. Klidně oddechoval, jako nemluvně, jakoby před pár minutami nechtěl nikoho zabít. Bylo to všechno nalevačku. Celý tenhle podnik. Richard v duchu nadával sám sobě, ačkoliv se vlastně vůbec nic nestalo a všechno dobře dopadlo. Ale kdo věděl, jestli se k nim štěstí neotočí zády?

Johna bolely všechny svaly - dokonce i ty, o kterých nevěděl, že je má. Byl absolutně vyčerpaný a samou hanbou by se nejraději propadl. O to víc, že jej skoro celou cestu domů Richard podpíral, protože jemu se klepala kolena a sotva udělal krok sám.

Do schodů ho nakonec vynesl, protože jinak by tam byli věčnost. A Richard už se taky cítil docela unavený. A to vším kolem.

"Zvládneš se umýt?" zeptal se ho potom v předsíni, když ho opřel o stěnu, aby se mohl sám zout. John na něj koukal, jako že neví, která bije. Jako když ho poprvé našel za svými dveřmi.

"Jo, zvládnu," vypadlo pak s blondýna po chvíli, když se rozkoukal a zapadl do koupelny, aby zalezl do sprchy. Sice by si nejraději dal koupel, jenže to by usnul - a to upřímně nehodlal riskovat.

Richard se mezitím svlékl a jen ve spodkách se odpotácel do ložnice. Byl zpocený, ale tak utahaný, že mu to bylo srdečně jedno. Padl na postel a šumění svojí sprchy vnímal už jen jako velice vzdálené. Ale spát nemohl, ne dokud nebude štěně tady a pod kontrolou. A vůbec, byly tři hodiny odpoledne... Jak to, že to na něj tak strašně padlo?!

Johnny si mezitím vlezl pod horkou vodu a vydrbal se tak důkladně, až měl kůži skoro všude rudou. Nakonec se zabalil do osušky, ze skříňky u dveří vytáhl nějaké Richardovy kalhoty a oblékl si je. Nejraději by odešel domů, jenže to by mu jeho společník nedovolil. Takže co mu zbývalo?

"Pojď sem," ozvalo se tlumeně z ložnice. Aby ne, když Richard huhlal do polštáře.

Uposlechl, bylo to skoro až podvědomé.

"Lehni si a prosím tě, aspoň jednou zůstaň na místě. Neutíkej mi. Pro jednou."

Johnny si beze slova lehl vedle přítele a otočil se tváří k němu, jen aby se ujistil, že je v pořádku, že mu neublížil. "Promiň mi to."

"Proč jsi utekl?" zeptal se Richard po chvíli. "Jestli máš vůči mě nějaký hloupý pocit viny... Tak ho neměj."

"Zpanikařil jsem. Nevěděl jsem, že je možné se proměnit mimo úplněk. Nechtěl jsem ti ublížit."

"Pamatuj si, já se ti můžu ubránit. Ale ti lidé tam venku, ti šanci nemají..." Řekl to věcně, ale stejně tam ten jemný osten výčitky zůstal. Možná si to ani neuvědomoval, byl unavený, chtělo se mu spát...

John mu pak jen popřál dobrou noc a čekal, až usne. Potom přehodil nohy přes okraj postele, podlaha  jej zastudila na chodidlech, deku odhrnul úplně a vstal, aby se oblékl. Myslí mu vířilo tisíce výčitek, jaký je nezodpovědný, ale vlkovy myšlenky měly trochu navrch. Neproměnil se, dokázal se ovládnout, ale bylo mu ze sebe špatně. Asi bude lepší, když se teď nějaký čas s Richardem nebude vídat...

_Ještě, než jsem odešel, nechal jsem Richardovi krátký vzkaz. Pár slov. Bylo mi blbě, ale morální nevolnost je snad horší, než ta fyzická - z tý se alespoň vyspíte. Cestou domů jsem se chtěl zastavit v jednom baru, ale hned jsem si to zase rozmyslel, protože jsem u sebe neměl peníze a nejspíš bylo dost nebezpečný chlastat v mym stavu..._

Bylo půl čtvrté odpoledne, ale ulice byly poloprázdné. Žádné davy spěchající z práce, nebo do práce, skoro žádná auta, jen listí šustící při každém kroku a vzdálený příslib deště. Ohavné podzimní odpoledne, které nikomu na náladě nepřidá.

A potom to někdo řekl.

"Štěně. Markusovo štěně."

Když se John prudce otočil, nikdo za ním nestál. Nikdo nebyl ani v dosahu, ulice byla jako po vymření. Ale ozvalo se to znovu.

"Ztracený Markusovo štěně."

Tentokrát se zatočil do kolečka, ale pořád nikoho neviděl. A hulákat v prázdné ulici taky nebyl nejlepší nápad, jestli tu nikdo nebyl, tak k sobě mohl i něco přilákat.

"Markusovo štěně něco ztratilo. Jestli to chce zpátky, mělo být moc hodné."

"O čem to mluvíš?" zeptal se potom. Nehulákal, mluvil úplně normálním tónem i hlasem, i když jej začalo značně rozčilovat, že nedokázal rozpoznat, odkud ten hlas jde, ani zavětřit - vůbec nic.

"Markusovo štěně vůbec nebylo hodné. Chudák Markus vůbec nevěděl, že nějaké štěně má. Že se mu dokonce tahá s jiným. Ale teď štěně něco ztratilo a mělo by být na Markuse opravdu hodné, jestli to chce zpátky."

"Co je _to?_ O čem to sakra blekotáš?"

"Dokonce ani neví, na čem mu záleží. Možná si myslelo, že je taky svobodný... Bez patrona. Jako to, co ztratil."

A pak mu to došlo. Jediný člověk, kterého měl, kterému na něm záleželo, který se snažil mu pomoct. Zalila jej vlna vzteku. "Co jste mu udělali?!"

"Nic, zatím. Ale hledej, štěňátko, jdi po stopě. Čas se ti krátí."

A pak nebylo už vůbec nic. Ptal se marně a stejně marně se dožadoval odpovědi. Jen život se kolem něj zase rozběhnul. Pomalu a plíživě.

Ještě chvíli zůstal stát na místě jako přimražený - jak má hledat, když ani neví, kdo je Markus? A potom se rozeběhnul zpátky do Richardova bytu. Tohle všechno je jen vtip, určitě.

Dveře byly zavřené, zámek v pořádku. Ale to vůbec nic nedokazovalo. Stejně jako to, že jediná nesrovnalost v celém bytě byla deka na podlaze. Protože Richard tam nebyl a zválená postel byla studená.

Ani jeho vzkaz, který mu napsal, tam už neležel. Ale nějaký jiný papír ano. To písmo nepoznával. Ale ten citát byl z Bible.

"Hledejte a naleznete." Lukášovo evangelium.

Nějaký magor mu unesl přítele a místo pořádné nápovědy mu tam nechal jen citát z bible!

 **"** Zkurvenej Markus! Ani tě neznám a už mě sereš! **"** Vlk uvnitř Johna se zachvěl a zavyl, jakoby pocítil něco nového. Nějaké nové spojení - jiné, než měl s Richardem, což se mladíkovi moc nelíbilo. O to víc se mu nelíbilo, že by kvůli němu mohlo být ublíženo Richardovi. Byl to jeho jediný... Jediný... Jediný co? Chlap, se kterým kdy vlezl do postele? Přítel, který mu pomáhal vypořádat se se šelmou? Musel jej najít.


	6. Chapter 6

Tentokrát Hanze poslal doprdele, když zase přišel s tím, kdo má narozeniny a mělo by se to zapít… Alespoň jeden se chtěl udržet střízlivý. Protože to tentokrát skýtalo mnohem větší potenciál, než sebelepší opice.

Protože co jiného by mělo být srandovnější, než se potkat s vlastním synem?

„Nenechal jsi mu dost nápověd…“

„Drž hubu, nikdo se tě na nic neptal.“

„On to neví. Neví, jak tě najít, v životě o poutu neslyšel. Poutu ho může naučit jen patron.“ Richard, uvězněný v obojku a s pouty na rukou se na něj díval jako na něco hodně nevábného. Markus mu ten pohled oplácel s radostí.

„Ty jsi s ním šukal, ne?“

„To na pouto nestačí. Sorry, jsem jen špatná chůva.“

„Drž hubu!“ Ten rozhovor ho přestal bavit. I když čekání na toho parchanta taky nic moc.

×

_Richardův byt jsem prohledal celý a nenašel absolutně nic. Nic, kromě zvalchované postele, na které jsme se několikrát milovali._

_Svůj byt jsem naopak celý rozflákal v návalu vzteku. Jako první šel stůl. Vlk uvnitř mě z něj nadělal jen třísky. Řval jako na lesy, strádal. Chtěl najít Richarda a toho, kdo mu to udělal, rozcupovat na kousíčky. Bylo mi vážně dost špatně. O to víc, že jsem neviděl způsob, jak ho vysvobodit. Neměl jsem žádnou nit. "Richarde... Richarde, kde kurva seš?!"_

_×_

"A myslím, že jsi ho ani nepotěšil tím biblickým citátem. Nemá bibli ve zvláštní oblibě."

"Drž hubu, povídám!"

"Udělal jsi past, ale kořist k ní v životě nepřijde, protože jsi zapomněl nasypat drobečky. Návnada samotná nestačí."

"Sklapneš už?!"

"K čemu ti to vlastně je? Doteď ses o něj nezajímal, byl ti u prdele."

Markus na něj zle pohlédl, ale vědomí, že je Richard bezmocný, spoutaný a vydaný jemu na milost, ho trochu uspokojil.

"Teď se zajímám, stačí?"

"Bude ti to k hovnu."

Markus se zamračil ještě víc, ale potom jen vřísknul na dva přihlížející poskoky.

"Dojeďte pro něj! Okamžitě! Jestli tu nebude do půl hodiny, urvu vám hlavy!

Rozkaz byl rozkaz a hrozba reálná.

V mžiku byli pryč.

×

_Do bytu mi vtrhli nějaký kreténi. Namakaný kreténi. Trochu se zasekli nad tim bordelem, ale nijak to nekomentovali. A pak po mě vystřelili. Nestačil jsem udělat absolutně nic, jen odrážet rány a nakonec nebylo nic._

_Vzbudil sem se o dost později na místě, který sem neznal a ani za mák se mi nelíbilo._

"A teď by měly zaznít fanfáry, aby to bylo dokonalé!" ozval se najednou hlas z hůry a přímo před ním se otevřely dveře. Stál v nich vysoký, hubený chlap, špinavě hnědé vlasy mu padaly do obličeje a v očích mu svítilo šílenství.

"Celkem jsi mě těma svejma vlasama nachytal a nasral, synáčku."

"A ty seš co zač?" zamumlal nasraně John a zvedl se. Nepotřeboval být na všech čtyřech před chlapem, kterého neznal, který mu byl silně nesympatický a ještě mu říkal synáčku.

"V první chvíli jsem si myslel, že seš ženská, ty prevíte. Když jsem potom zjistil, co se ti hejbe mezi nohama... No, myslel jsem, že tam chcípneš. A ejhle!"

A Johnovi to došlo. Tohle je ten sráč, co z něj udělal tu zrůdu. Jeho noční můra osobně. "Ty sráči jeden! Kde je Richard?!" Upřímně by jej snad i dřív naštvalo víc to, že byl považován za ženu a proto se nachází v téhle situaci, ale momentálně bylo jeho prioritou něco jiného.

"A já myslel, že období vzteku, nebo jak se tomu říká, už máš za sebou. Ten chlap byl vážně jen špatná chůva. Teda, ne že já bych byl lepší otec," zachechtal se a přešel k němu. "Možná si i zasloužím, žes mi neřek ani ahoj a hned ses ptal po tom buzíkovi."

"Jako bys ty byl jinej, když si šel po mně," zašklebil se blonďák. Účelem bylo toho magora před sebou jen vytočit. "Ptám se naposledy. Kde je?!"

"Máš pravdu, že se ptáš naposledy. Od týhle chvíle budeš držet hubu, nebo jen odpovídat. Jestli se zeptám... Což nevím. Nějak neurčitě mě sereš. Čím to bude?!"

_Snažil jsem se na toho šmejda dosáhnout, abych si ho přitáhnul blíž, ale stalo se něco divnýho. Vlk uvnitř mě se vzepřel. Snažil sem se ho překonat, ale nešlo to. Jakoby dostal náhubek a tvrdošíjně si sednul uvnitř mojí mysli na prdel a seděl._

Týpek, co si před něj sednul, si jeho marného snažení povšiml a zašklebil se.

"Hehe, štěňátko by chtělo kousat a nemůže, co? To asi dost nasere, nezávidím."

Blonďák na něj zavrčel a cuknul sebou směrem k mladíkovi, jako by na něj chtěl vystartovat. ale zasekl se. Opět. V duchu nadával, jak nejvíce mohl. Jak tímhle způsobem pomůže Richardovi? Nijak. Ten chlap ho prostě měl v hrsti.

"Já ti něco prozradím, ty moje štěňátko. O mě si ani zub neotřeš. Já jsem tvůj pán a ty to víš. A pán se nezabíjí, pán se poslouchá. Na slovo. Zvláště pokud jsi ještě nedospělý štěně. A to budeš hodně dlouho, páč to, že šukáš s chlapem ti bude hovno platný."

John chtěl odseknout, že tak to není, že nebýt Richarda, tak by dávno zmagořil. Ale nemohl říct nic. Jen na něj nevraživě koukal a vrčel.

"Já vím, já vím. De facto tě vychoval, když já jsem byl indisponovaný, ale všechno má své meze. A on s mým chlapečkem spal. To je vážně nechutný... No, ale stejně ho nejspíš nechám žít, k ničemu mi není."

_Oddechnul sem si. Vážně ano, dokonce i vlk si úlevně vydechl. Nevěděl jsem, čím to je. Richard zřejmě a jednoduše nebyl můj obyčejný přítel. I vlk by se pro něj rval, zabíjel. Vzpomněl jsem si, jak jsem radši vyběhl do temnoty noci, než abych ublížil jemu._

"Copak? Tobě na něm vážně záleží... V tom případě si to ještě rozmyslím, jen tak pro jistotu. Jestli se budeš chovat slušně, mladíku." Zachechtal se a zdvihl. "Můžeš mi třeba říkat tatínku. Nebo se aspoň tvářit, že mě rád vidíš. Co ty na to? Není to nad tvé možnosti?"

"Je," zachraptěl krátce a výstižně John.

"To si ovšem budu muset s Richardem promluvit, jak tě to vychovával," pokýval Markus hlavou, ale duchem už byl mimo. Příliš dlouho bez alkoholu. Taková whiska...

Takzvané štěně se snažilo přimět vlka, aby jen tak neseděl na prdeli, ale konečně něco udělal, což bylo opravdu, ale opravdu marné. Nejhorší fakt byl ten, že ani nemohl na nikoho jiného mluvit, byl prostě a jednoduše "závislý" na tom debilovi.

Kdyby tu byl Richard, tak by mu vysvětlil proč to je. Řekl by to jasně a stručně, možná by mu dal i nějaké tipy, jak to obejít, nebo co s tím vůbec dělat. Možná by tomuhle hajzlovi nařezal na prdel, jen tak čistě proto, že si to zasloužil… Jenže Richard tu nebyl.

Markus na něj pohlédl.

"Co jsem to vlastně chtěl?" zeptal se poněkud otupěle. Jeden z důvodů proč si vlkodlaci zakládají na svém zdraví – nevyléčitelná nemoc je nezabije, ale je s nimi navěky se vším, co k tomu přísluší. Když si vlkodlak vychlastá mozek, nový mu nikdo nedá.

„Nevím, mě se nesvěřuješ,“ odsekl kousavě  John a dál zůstával na místě. Richard by mu řekl, co dělat. Nebo poradil něco, aby to nebylo tak silné. On prostě musel zůstat sedět jako idiot, ani si nebyl jistý, jestli ten kretén ožralej něco neudělal Richardovi - vždyť ho ani neviděl.

"Nebuď drzej," zavrčel Markus, který se s námahou vrátil do přítomnosti, "nebo ti nařežu na prdel. Tobě nebo jemu, vcelku na tom nezáleží. Ale on asi víc vydrží, co?"  

„Můžu ho vidět? Prosím...“

"Ne," ušklíbl se Markus. "To by tak hrálo, abych mu ještě dovolil oblizovat mi syna. Kdepak, chlapče, tebe já si dovychovám podle svého."  

„Jen na chvíli, nemusím s nim být sám. Jen ho vidět.“ Škemral jako dítě, kterému sebrali hračku, ale nutně jej potřeboval vidět. I vlk uvnitř něj si to přál. Kňučel a lehal si na přední tlapy, jen aby jej mohl vidět. A John se podle toho choval.

Markus zdvihl obočí. "No to se mi snad jen zdá, ne?!" zavrčel potom. "Chovej se sakra trochu jako chlap! Nebo už jsi jen zasranej buzerant?!"

"Ty kreténe, chci jen vědět, že je v pořádku. On se na mě narozdíl od tebe nevysral a to mě ani neznal! Chci mu aspoň poděkovat."

"Není v pořádku a jak tě tak pozoruju, mám na něj čím dál větší vztek. Za to, co z tebe udělal... No nic, jdu oslavit tvoje nalezení, synku." Tvářil se napůl vztekle, napůl šíleně a strašně opile. Doslova ho probodával pohledem a vlastně byl živým ztělesněním slova homofob.

Snažili se jeden druhého uzírat asi pět minut.

"Potřebuju panáka," zabručel Markus potom.

 _Jen si dej_ , pomyslel si John. Třeba to Pouto povolí. Problém byl v tom, že z Markuse už tak táhlo neskutečné množství chlastu, ale vlkodlaci přece otravu alkoholem mít nemohou, ne? A vážně chtěl Richarda vidět, klidně i jen mezi dveřmi, jen vědět, že je v pořádku.

To už byl sám a prázdný sál vypadal docela strašidelně. Možná kdyby mu bestie nezměnila náhled na svět, tak by se i bál, takhle cítil jen neurčité mrazení kdesi u beder. Nebylo to příjemné, ale strach neměl. Ještě že tak. Mohl se v klidu soustředit na svá pouta. A zapomenout, že strach má. O Richarda.

Zatím co ovšem marně pokoušel, jestli by se z toho všeho nemohl nějak dostat, Markusův vztek na celý svět začínal narůstat. Má potomka, mohl mít dalšího kumpána... A místo toho má z kluka zasranýho buzeranta!

Na druhou stranu to byla částečně i jeho vina. Kdyby ho začal hledat už na samým začátku, nemuselo to takhle dopadnout. Kdyby si jen domyslel, co vůbec znamenalo nechat toho kluka žít, nebo počítat s následky, že by to pokousání mohl vůbec přežít. Ne, na nic takového nemyslel, ale stejně... Sakra... Buzerant...

Poslední, co si pamatoval ze svého "střízlivého života" byl zarputilý boj proti homosexualitě. Ten opravdu ostrý, který zahrnoval léčení homosexuality elektrošoky a to samé s masturbací. Pak se nedopatřením vyspal s mladým kamelotem... První kocovina z nekončené řady. Toho kluka zabil a pokusil se vzpomínku na tu noc přechlastat. Docela úspěšně se mu to podařilo. Ale vzpomínky na léčebné metody proti homosexualitě mu zůstaly.

A teď - jeho první potomek je buzerant.

Najednou se ušklíbl. Čert vem toho doktora, ale ze synka si udělá pořádného chlapa. Když dorazil do velkého sálu a Hanz mu podal flašku s ginem, ještě pořád se usmíval.

"Sežeň mi elektrody," přikázal mu potom. "A hadici s přípojkou ke studený vodě. Užijem si trochu srandy."

„Co chcete dělat?!“ vyhekl John, když sledoval svého takzvaného otce s úchylným úsměvem na tváři, jak si to šine opilým houpavým krokem středem místnosti přímo k němu. A jeho věrný poskok stále za zadkem, jako ocásek. Taky se usmíval a ani ve snu se mu to nelíbilo.

"Co by," utrousil Markus a chňapl po jednom rozpadajícím se křesle, které mu přišlo zrovna pod ruku. "Chceme ti pomoct a trochu ti napravit hlavičku. Abys zas koukal mezi nohy ženskejm, ne chlapům."

"To si ze mě děláš srandu! Nemůžeš myslet vážně..."


	7. Chapter 7

"Smrtelně vážně," zamručel Markus. "A dokonce při tom ani nechcípneš. Obyčejný by asi chcípli."

"No tak, neblbni, čeho tim chceš docílit? Tak sem se vyspal s chlapem no, jinak sem stoprocentně na ženský!"

"Jo? Vyšukával ti mozek z hlavy dost dlouho a ty mi budeš tvrdit, že jsi ještě furt na ženský?! To ti tak věřím."

"Hele, bacha, bacha, dej to ode mě pryč!" Bylo to marné. John mohl nadávat jak chtěl, ale stejně zůstával sedět na prdeli a ani se nehnul. První elektroda. Záda mu polil studený pot. On to fakt myslí vážně... byl v prdeli.

"Ber to jako užitečnou lekci, synáčku," ušklíbl se Markus a usadil se v křesle s ovladačem na klíně. A láhví whisky po boku. "Pokračuj, použij všechny, Hansi."

"A kam je mám lepit?" ušklíbl se jeho pobočník.

"Kam tě napadne," Markus mu úšklebek oplatil a přihnul si vína.

John byl tedy následně svlečen a chladné elektrody mu ten slizoun přilepil na tělo. "Hlavně na mě nesahej," ucedil na půl pusy. Nechtěl, aby na něj sahal takový poskok a alkoholik v jednom.

Markus se najednou začal chechtat.

"Hele, Hanzi! Když tvrdí, že není buzna, tak to prubnem... Zkus, jestli mu ho postavíš. Jestli jo, tak tu posední mu lípni přímo mezi nohy!"

Blonďák se otřásl zděšením. Z Hanze táhl snad celý pivovar a ty jeho pracky byly ušmudlané a... a vůbec nevypadaly jako ty Richardovi. Jen Richard z něj dokázal vyloudit zasténání a jen s ním byl ochotný vlézt do postele. Hanz se mohl snažit, a že se snažil, ale minulo se to účinkem. Johnovi se z něj akorát tak zvedal kufr.

"Takže nic? Že by přece jen nebyl taková buzna? Dobrá, tak tu elektrodu vynechejme..." Markus svému pobočníkovi milostivě pokynul. "Sakra, připadám si nějak extra střízlivý. Nemáme ještě nějakou whisku?!"

"Ale jo, ale jo," zahučel Hanz a dál se pokoušel zpracovat Johna. Bez valného úspěchu a zkoušet metodu, díky které by se to povedlo zaručeně, to nechtěl. Nějak nejasně tušil, že potom by mu Markus urazil hlavu.

Vzdal to a podal svému veliteli další láhev.

"Můžem na to."

"Možná nejsi prvotřídní buzna," oslovil Markus Johna skoro mazlivým hlasem, "ale menší lekce ti rozhodně neuškodí." A zapnul elektrody.

Tak tahle bolest se stoprocentně dala přirovnat k bolesti první proměny. Křičel a prosil, aby toho nechali, ale jen se smáli, až se zalykali. Bylo to příšerné, ale musel to vydržet. Už jen kvůli Richardovi. Počkat, kvůli Richardovi? Blbost.

Markus stiskl vypínač a přihnul si whisky.

"Pokrop ho trochu, ať nám hned tak neodejde... Nechci mu úplně uvařit mozek."

A Hanz se zvedl, aby na něj potom namířil proud ledové vody.

Bylo by to osvěžující, kdyby elektrody ten krypl opět nezapnul a bolest mu neprostupovala každičkou buňkou v těle. Bohové! Taková bolest. Byl by snad radši, kdyby se mu mozek uvařil. A to všechno kvůli chlapovi, o kterém ani nevěděl, jestli je ještě naživu.

Pak to zase přestalo a spláchl ho ledový proud. Markus se chechtal, už v sobě měl odhadem asi tak půl láhve.

"Hel-e, Hanzi... Dojdi pro doktora, ať nám tady pacholka zkontroluje. Řekl bych, že ty přece jen nemáš ten správnej grif, pro Johnyho nádobíčko."

Hanz se odkolébal na vratkých nohách a Markus zaměřil svůj krhavý pohled na Johna, který před ním ležel mokrý jak myš a ještě pořád se chvěl, jakoby mu svaly probíhala slabá elektřina. Což bylo dost dobře možné, kdo ví, jak ten krám vlastně fungoval, Markus ho nepoužil přes sto let.

"Tak co?"

"Co chceš slyšet?" zaskuhral unaveně John.

"Třeba jak se cítíš? Nekouří se ti z hlavičky?"

"Cejtim se úžasně. Dáme druhý kolo, ne?" odpověděl kousavě.

"Neboj, na to dojde, na to dojde…" Markus si dál přihýbal a zjevně se moc dobře bavil. "Ale jestli chceš ochutnávku hned." Znovu zmáčknul vypínač a tělem na podlaze projela křeč. Kdyby byl John ještě člověkem, už by Markus pouště proud do mrtvého těla. Jenže k Johnově smůle už člověkem nebyl a jediný důvod, proč se tohle všechno donucoval vydržet, byl Richard. Aby viděl, že je v pořádku, aby tomu zasranýmu parchantovi, co si říkal patron, neudělal tu radost, že se jej tak rychle zbaví.

"Tak co? Ještě jedno kolo? Cejtíš se na to? Ještě budeš dělat machra?!"

„Když ti to udělá radost...“

"Mě? Radost? Kdybych ti přived prostitutku a tys jí vojel, tak to by mi udělalo radost."

„Máš pocit, že teďka zvládnu nějaký perfektní číslo? Sem rád, že mluvim ty debile...“

"Ale no tak, jsi přece můj syn..." Markus si přihnul a prohnal mu tělem ještě jednu slabou dávku.

„Táhni k čertu,“ zamumlal John a zkroutil se do klubíčka. Celé tělo měl v jednom ohni a jediné, po čem toužil, byla sprcha a postel, kde by se pořádně vyspal. _Což se mi asi jen tak nepoštěstí..._

V tu chvíli se dveře rozletěly a dovnitř napochodoval Hanz, vlekoucí pod rameny napůl vnímajícího Richarda. Byl zkrvavený, ztlučený a z jeho oblečení zbyly akorát cáry. Nicméně alespoň nějaké oblečení je lepší, než žádné oblečení. Přesto však zvedl hlavu, i když jen malátně. Měl monokl.

"Johny?"

„Jo, sem to já. Žiju a koukám, že ty taky.“ Upřímně doufal, že nebyl slyšet ten pád šutru ze srdce, protože to by bylo v háji a Markus by do něj vesele pumpoval proud dál.

Richard to zřejmě pochopil, vždycky mu to myslelo dost rychle.

"Aspoň něco," zaskuhral.

"Hele, doktore, říkal jsem si, že bys mi mohl sloužit jako... Jak se to říká... Lakmusovej papírek. Jestli je, nebo neni buzerant."

John se vážně těšil, až tohle všechno skončí. Po očku sledoval Richarda a přemýšlel, jak se z područí toho alkoholika vymanit. Richard mu toho stihl říct dost, ale tohle zrovna ne. Navíc nikdo z nich ani nepředpokládal, že by se patron mohl někdy objevit.

"Lakmusovej papírek?" Richard vykašlal trochu krve.

"Jojo, tys totiž udělal z mýho syna buzeranta, ty hajzle!" zavrčel Markus.

"Syna? To jsou trochu silná slova, ne?" Už našel hlas, zněl skoro jako dřív. "Ani jsi netušil, že to přežil."

"Neměl to přežít, kurva!"

"Jo, to mi došlo..." Richard se lehce ušklíbl, vzápětí však obdržel kopanec do kostrče, takže se instinktivně napjal a přestal klást odpor.

John je nevnímal. Někde v hlavě tu informaci měl, i vlk to věděl. Netrpělivě seděl uvnitř mysli, nervózně vrčel a poštěkával. Doktor mu vysvětloval tolik věcí, byl to opravdu velký přísun informací a on je teď všechny musel protřídit a najít tu jednu jedinou. Škubnul sebou, až když uslyšel doktorovo heknutí. Chtěl něco říct, ale nemohl. A potom se mu zčista jasna rozsvítilo. Musí to udělat, jenže jak?

„Markusi, dojdi si pro další flašku, seš skoro střízlivej a nedá se s tebou pořádně mluvit,“ dostal ze sebe. Co na tom, že byl Markus spitý pod obraz. Musel jej nějak uspat a jeho _tatíček_ vypadal na to, že si dá ještě pár loků a půjde do limbu.

Richard se znovu rozkašlal, vyplivl něco krvavých skvrn, ale mlčel. Možná pochopil, co má John v plánu, ale dost možná to spíš ukazovalo na nějaké vnitřní zranění. Ještě že vlkodlaci nemůžou umřít. Nemůžou, že ne?

Hanz na něj shlédl, ale jeho mozek už nebyl v stavu, kdy by mohl rozumně uvažovat. Jemu nedocházelo nic, kromě toho, že už strašně dlouho nic neměl a promile v jeho krvi povážlivě poklesly. A alkohol je jako droga. Jakmile klesne hladinka, je nutno ji okamžitě doplnit.

To byla jejich naděje.

Markus se na něj úkosem podíval, trochu křivě se pousmál a kývl na Hanze, že si dojdou pro nějakou tu další lahvinku, aby doplnili promile. A John si trochu oddechl. Hlavní bylo, že se mohl alespoň trochu hýbat. „Jak ti je?“ šeptnul na Richarda, který byl jen kousek od něj. Musel přiznat, že jej vážně viděl rád.

"Bylo i líp," zahuhlal ten a trochu se pootočil. "Zdá se, že jsme v solidním maléru..." Byl strašně rád, že Johnyho vidí a ještě mnohem raději by zakroutil Markusovi krkem. Rozhodně by to byl záslužný čin pro celé společenství, protože ten chlap byl neřízená střela a kdyby je lidé jednou odhalili (a začali střílet jako prašivé psy, co si budeme namlouvat), byla by to z velké části jeho vina.

„Co ti udělali? Mučili tě?“ vyptával se dál John. Richard vypadal šíleně zmláceně, ale možná to tak jen vypadalo... Možná, že o něj měl až příliš velký strach. On se o sebe přeci uměl postarat sám, jenže nebýt jeho, nemusel být Richard v téhle šlamastice...

"Není to tak zlý, jak to vypadá," zachrčel Richard, ale krvavé sliny říkaly něco jiného. Aspoň pro Johnovy oči. Richard nejspíš ani netušil, jak vypadá, nejspíš byl rád, že ještě vůbec mluví.

John se na něj díval, ve tváři nesouhlasný a   výraz najednou. Tohle prostě byla jeho vina. Kdyby nebyl tak zbrklý, Richard by teď nebyl v tomhle stavu a on na krku svého povedeného Patrona. "Je mi to líto," zamumlal potom potichu.

"Mohli jsme dopadnout i hůř," usmál se Richard. "Ber o z tý lepší stránky... Jsme naživu a relativně v pořádku, ještě se z toho můžem dostat."

"Jestli se to zvrtne, zdrhni ať se děje, co se děje. Je ti to jasný?" syknul na něj potom blonďák.

"Jestli se to zvrtne, nebudu už mít jak zdrhat, takže si nedělej starosti."

"Právě že ty budeš mít jak zdrhat. Ty jo."

"Se mnou si nedělej starosti, Johnny... Skutečně ne. Mysli na sebe, ano?“

V tu chvíli se k nim přiřítil Markus i se svým poskokem, uvelebili se blízko nich a nasávali zvesela jako duhy dál, skoro si jich ani nevšímali. To bylo dobře. John pozorně sledoval svého Patrona, jak do sebe láduje jednoho loka za druhým a modlil se, vážně se modlil, aby brzy usnul. A aby to byl _kurva_ tvrdej spánek.

Richard vedle něj ležel skoro bez hnutí, ale dýchal. Dýchal, to bylo to hlavní. Všechno ostatní se mohlo ještě spravit. A tohle možná byla dobrá taktika, ti dva idioti totiž vypadali, že na ně úplně zapomněli.

John se rozhodl ve vteřině. Čekal, čekal a čekal. Oba dva nasávali dál a klábosili o blbostech, o věcech, co se staly, koho zabili, vzpomínali na staré časy a John se divil, co za Patrona tenhle člověk vlastně je. Netušil, jak dlouho nasávali, jak dlouho si jich nevšímali, ale zdálo se, že Richard usnul. Nebo to alespoň kurevsky dobře předstíral.

_Vlk pořád seděl na prdeli ale byl odhodlaný toho kreténa přestat poslouchat. Nebylo to zrovna nic příjemného, když se proti příkazu vlastního rodiče hodláte vzbouřit. Jenže oba jsme toho měli akorát tak po krk. Vlk už nevydržel sedět v klidu, každou chvíli chtěl vyrazit, uskutečnit náš plán, jenže ještě nemohl. Nebyl jsem si jistý, jestli Markus  už pořádně spí, hlavně vypadal, že je přesvědčený, že ho oba budeme poslouchat na slovo. Trochu se zmýlil. Richard mi říkal o tom, že novorození vlkodlaci svého Patrona poslouchají na slovo, byť jej nenávidí sebevíc, ale můj vlk... Upřímně nevím, co u něj bylo jinak, ale byl jsem za to rád._


	8. Chapter 8

Kdyby to mohl Richardovi svěřit, dočkal by se teorie o tom, že když ho Patron odvrhnul a vlastně o něm v kritických chvílích první proměny vůbec nevěděl, natož aby ho kontroloval a učil, neutvořilo se mezi nimi to správné pouto. A proto mohl být jeho vlk odhodlán neposlechnout. A proto se to taky mohlo podařit.

Markusův vztek a lhostejnost ke všemu se postupně obracel proti němu.

Richard pootevřel oko, jakmile se halou rozlehlo hromové chrápání a dokonce ve dvojím vydání. Markus s Hanzem spali na jedné hromadě a John si pomyslel, že teď by se jeho Patron sám ze sebe musel zeblít, tak teple v tu chvíli vypadal.

"Jestli to chceš udělat," zachraptěl Richard, "tak to udělej teď."

Měl pravdu, lepší příležitost už mít nebudou.

John se na něj podíval. Oči lehce rozšířené vzrušením, nervozitou i překvapením, jak mohl vědět, na co myslí. Ještě chvilku pozoroval ty dva a potom se odhodlal. Pomalu se přemístil ke dvěma spícím tělům a zadíval se na svého Patrona. Chlast z něj táhnul na míle daleko a Johnovi se zvedal kufr. Ten kretén byl snad chodící mrtvola naložená v lihu - rozhodně tak smrděl. Sklonil se k němu, srdce pomalu až v krku, jak byl nervózní...

_Zdálo se mi, že se Markus pohnul. Strnul sem, ale vzápětí ze sebe můj Patron vydechl další várku chlastu. Znechuceně sem se zašklebil a vlk udělal další krok vpřed, vycenil zuby a zakousl se do krku, který byl volně přístupný, protože ten, co si říkal jeho Patron, měl hlavu zvrácenou dozadu a hlasitě chrápal. Vlkovi natekla teplá krev do krku, hltavě ji polykal a pomyslné řetězy kolem jeho těla, ale především v mysli, praskly._

"Jen si to dej, Johny... Jen si to dej, tomu sráči to patří," ušklíbl se Richard pro sebe a natlučená tvář ho zabolela. Ale ten historický okamžik si nemohl nechat ujít, štěně se postaví na nohy a Markus přestane terorizovat všechny kolem sebe.

Nemohl ani přesně popsat, jak osvobozující to bylo. Nejlepší část na tom byl fakt, že byl konečně volný. Vlk jakoby nabral novou sílu, dospěl, měl vlastní rozum a nebyl nikým omezován. V krvi Markusovi proudily promile chlastu, ale stejně chlemtal dál, jakoby záleželo na tom kolik krve vypije, tolik bude silný.

"Jen do toho, chlapče, jen do toho!" povzbuzoval ho tiše Richard a pomalu se zdvihl na všechny čtyři. Rány se hojily. Ne rychle, ale hojily... Cítil vzteklé zadostiučinění, že se to konečně stalo. Všechno ho bolelo, ale jak Johny pil Markusovu krev, dělalo se mu lépe každým okamžikem. Ten pohled byl lepší než všechna sedativa světa.

A pak najednou vlk přestal. Odrhnul se od krvácejícího hrdla s tím, že jej absolutně nezajímalo, jestli ten debil přežil, nebo ne. Hanz se nevzbudil a dál chrápal dál, i když o dost tišeji než předtím. _Bylo to... jiné. Určitě jiné než předtím, kdy mě vlk absolutně neposlouchal a proměňoval se, kdy chtěl. Teď jsme byli... v souladu._

Poprvé za dlouhou dobu pocítil hlad, sžíravý a otupující hlad, který vyvolává jen oslepující nenávist. A v téhle chvíli jí mohl posloužit měrou vrchovatou. Žil si v klidu a míru, o nikoho se nezajímal a nikdo se nezajímal o něj. A pak přišli tihle dva sráči a všechno to bylo v prdeli. Zbili ho jak psa, jen proto, že byl teplej! V jednadvacátým století! Ani v dobách kriminalizace homosexuality si nikdo nedovolil na něj vztáhnout ruku! A teď ve svobodné době, v liberalizované zemi, ho ti dva sráči skoro zmrzačí jen proto, že spal s klukem! Popravdě, to ho nasralo asi nejvíc ze všeho.

A jeho vztek teď chtěl ven.. Markus byl pasé, ale Hanz tam ležel jako vyvržené, odporné hovado, které si nic jiného nezaslouží! Vzepřel se na rukách a potom se jedním švihem dostal na nohy. Bolelo to, co na tom, zažil už horší bolest. A hlad po pomstě byl mnohem silnější.

Poprvé za dlouhé roky se vážně přestal ovládat. Minul Johnyho s pusou od krve a dopotácel se k Hanzovi jako poslední mstitel, který vykoná, co musí, a padne za svou věc. To hovado se neprobudilo. Teprve když mu zaťal ruku do krku.

V tu chvíli Hanz otevřel oči a v pohledu se mu mihla nefalšovaná hrůza. Otevřel ústa v němém výkřiku, v tom posledním, který vydá jakákoliv živá bytost, když prosí o milost… Neměl nejmenší chuti ho ušetřit a taky to neudělal. Cítil, jak se jeho krk, ta křehká součást každého těla, pod tlakem jeho prstů bortí dovnitř, pozoroval, jak Hanz bojuje o každý nádech, a cítil zvrácené zadostiučinění.

Za pár minut bylo po všem. Ohavně bolestivá smrt. Ale on toho nelitoval.

John si oddechl. Dva nejhorší z nejhorších byli po smrti. On volný a Richard mohl v klidu spát... Možná...

×

 _Upřímně, nevím, co mě to popadlo, ale měl jsem nutkání zmizet. Zabydlet se někde uprostřed lesa a zůstat tam na věky věků. Richard byl... Byl od té noci jiný, ale co jsem si namlouval, koho by tohle nezměnilo. Taky jsem byl jiný... Už od TÉ noci. Býval jsem bezstarostný, život pro mě byl jen chlast, ženský a kámoši... Kamarádi, který jsem od té doby neviděl, ženský... kdy jsem naposled spal se ženskou a pořádně se ožral? Bylo to fakt kurevsky dlouho. Teď se všechno točilo kolem toho zvířete uvnitř mě, Richarda a ovládání._  
A tak jsem zmizel, předtím, než tichá domácnost exploduje do neuvěřitelných rozměrů. Koho jsem z toho mohl vinit? Oba dva, Richard i já jsme byli úplně jiní... Jakoby se do našich niter zakousl nějaký parazit a vysával z nás veškerou energii, pořád jsme byli zahloubáni do sebe, od toho dne... Kdy nás oba mučil.  
Sbalil jsem si těch pár věcí, které jsem měl u Richarda v bytě a odešel do svého bytu, kde byl ten zbytek. Smlouva mi stejně končila tenhle měsíc, takže domácí najde jen prázdný byt... Moc věcí jsem stejně neměl...

×

Že zmizel, Richardovi svým způsobem ulevilo. Ostatně, začal cítit, že na tomhle místě už žije dost, dost dlouho a bylo by na čase změnit působiště, nejlépe kompletně. Prostě zmizet dřív, než začne svoje výčitky svědomí utápět v alkoholu, nebo něčem horším. Ještě by mohl dopadnout hůř než Markus a to bylo to poslední, co by chtěl.

Netrvalo mu to dlouho. Rozprodat nábytek a pronajmout byt zabralo necelé dva měsíce. Nechal si jen patřičný obnos na nově zřízeném účtu a s nezbytným minimem věcí se vydal pryč. Úplně do háje, dokud mu ty peníze nedojdou a to bude trvat hodně dlouho.

×

_Uplynulo pět let. Nehledal jsem Richarda a on nehledal mě. Moje myšlenky se k němu však často upínaly s tím, že nebýt jeho, nenaučil bych se nic z toho, co jsem uměl teď, možná bych ani nepřežil. Žil jsem celou dobu sám, úplňkové noci, i ty neúplňkové, jsem trávil v lese._

_Asi po roce cestování jsem byl už unavený z věčného vandrování. Přespávání u kamarádů, kteří se divili, co se mnou celou dobu bylo, kamarádky už byly o něco lepší, nespal jsem sám na matraci... Nakonec jsem si našel chatu... Na okraji města, blízko lesa... Spojené státy jsem nikdy vlastně neopustil - jen po nich cestoval. Samozřejmě nebudu tvrdit, že chata byla hned zaplacená, trvalo mi dva roky, než jsem jí splatil a další rok, než byla plně obyvatelná. Ale povedlo se to. Plat nebyl nijak extra vysoký, ale to zřejmě strážci parků nemají. Hlavní bylo, že nikdo nevěděl, kde jsem a byl klid. Nebudu tvrdit, že jsem se ze dne na den stal asociálem. Není to pravda. Jen jsem se... Hodně zklidnil. Chtěl jsem hodit za hlavu svůj starý život a starého Johna - oboje zemřelo noc, kdy mě pokousal Markus._

_Vlastně bych řekl, že se to i povedlo. Vlasy jsem si ostříhal, tak trochu vyměnil šatník, i když pár kožených bund a džíny jsem si nechal na noci strávené ve městě, v relativně blízkém baru...  
Sedával jsem tam ob den, někdy jen pátky... Občas jsem se tam ani neukázal a soukromničil doma. Mám dojem, že když si člověk sedne na kraj baru a neklábosí s místní prsatou servírkou, se kterou jsem spal asi dvakrát, nebo se nesměje hloupým vtipům místních opilců, se kterými jsem se stihl taky porvat, není prostě vítán. Servírka, Jane, se se mnou po našich úletech přestala bavit, když zjistila, že její zrzavé vlasy a velké výstřihy mě už vážně nezajímají. Jednoduše si mě odchytla a vmetla mi do obličeje, že jsem stejný prase jako ostatní, co sem chodí, akorát s tím rozdílem, že mě se povedlo jí roztáhnout nohy. Chlapi, co jí měli rádi a kterým určitě řekla, jak moc zlomené srdíčko má, mě začali častovat nadávkami. No, nebyl jsem moc oblíbený. Na půl roku jsem tam přestal chodit, potřeboval jsem klid, který jsem měl pouze v lese, nebo v jediné místní posilovně._

_Tady jsem byl pro všechny Mike Philips. John už neexistoval. Takže když se moje maličkost ukázala o nějaký ten měsíc později znovu, nikdo si mě moc nevšímal, ale zřejmě si všichni mysleli, že neslyším jejich hlasy. O čem se baví. Ze začátku mi to přišlo vážně... Na přes držku, ale vzpomínky mě dostihly dřív, než se stačilo něco posrat. Tohle jsem já s kamarády v hospodě dělal pořád. Jenže jsem nikdy nepomlouval vlkodlaka s vynikajícím sluchem..._

_Nevím proč, ale vzpomněl jsem si, jak vypadalo druhé setkání s Richardem. Vážně k pousmání. Zaplatil jsem těch několik piv, kořalek a rumů, a vydal se nazpátek domů._

_Uplynul další rok... Nechci být hnidopich, ale dřív jsem si kámoše našel rychleji. Netrvalo mi to několik let._

_„Jane! Další rundu!“_

_Seděl jsem s chlapi u jednoho stolu a každej se bavil více méně o práci, o tom, jak je to sere doma, nebo koho zrovna ohnuli. Jane na nás jen mrkla a prohlásila svoje oblíbené: „Jasné hoši... a Miku.“ Jen jsem na ní mrknul - takový náš rituál po tom, co mi odpustila - a otočil se zpátky. Chvíli byl bar plný smíchu, dokud si jeden z turistů, v trochu podnapilejším stavu, nezkusil něco na Jane. Upustila skleničky a tomu debilovi vrazila facku. Teda vrazila by. „Nesahej na mě, ty ožralo.“  Všichni jsme věděli, že plácnutí přes zadek, hlavně od těch starších, bere sportovně, ale tohle moc hezky nevypadalo. Všichni u stolu jsme se postavili, stejně tak kámoši toho blbečka._

_„Maminka tě neučila, jak se máš chovat ve společnosti?“ Nemusím snad ani dodávat, jak to dopadlo. Prostě pár debílků dostalo přes držku... Každýmu stačilo dát jednou pěstí a už si sedali na prdel, jak byli opilí. Takže abych byl upřímný, z toho večera moc nebylo. Uklízení je fakt na houby, ale jedna věc za to stála... Když jsme se později rozcházeli každý jiným směrem, David na mě zavolal._

_„Hm?“ Byl jsem trochu mimo, nějak jsem nevnímal, hlavně byl rozdíl pro moje vlkodlačí čichové buňky vyjít na čerstvý vzduch._

_„Vážně seš fajn chlap...“_


	9. Chapter 9

V Chicagu a vlastně i v celé Americe zavládl klid. Alespoň ve vlkodlačí a vůbec nadpřirozené komunitě. Největší hrozba zmizela, Markus a jeho nejvěrnější poskok se prostě jednoho dne ztratili a když je o pár měsíců našli, bylo už jasně po nich a nikde ani náznak toho, co se vlastně stalo. Nakonec se usoudilo, že si tak dokonale vychlastali hlavy, že se potom ve vzájemném souboji zabili. Každý sice tušil, že to nejspíš bylo malinko jinak, ale důkazy nikdo neměl a ani potenciálního pachatele. A koneckonců, Markus byl takové hovado, že si svůj konec víc, než zasloužil. Nikdo ho nelitoval a všem se spíš ulevilo. Konečně klid.

Richard o tom věděl jen okrajově. Ale bylo mu to jasné, Markus byl vřed na jinak docela hezké tváři a teď po něm zbude jen jizva, která se snadno zahojí. Ale u toho už nebyl. Jen co se zbavil všech závazků, úplně vypadl za oceán. Vždycky se chtěl vrátit do Afriky, do Asie... Kdysi tam strávil nejlepší roky svého života, chtěl si to zopakovat. Chtěl se uklidnit a chtěl se tak trochu i kát. Ne za to, že zabil, ale za to, že se přestal ovládat. Že by možná ublížil i Johnovi, to ho žralo nejvíc.

Pár týdnů o chlebu, vodě a hluboké meditaci v jednom horském klášteře ho jakž takž napravilo. Kdyby mu tak nechyběl sex, nejspíš by byl mnichem na furt.

×

_Poslední dobou jsem na Richarda myslel dost často. Vlastně, po tom dnu, kdy nás unesli, jsem nevěděl, co se s ním dělo. Nikde jsem neměl žádné kontakty, ani neměl mezi vlkodlaky známé, kamarády - kromě něj. Tak nějak mi přišlo na mysl, že bych se mohl zastavit v Chicágu... Trocha nostalgie nikdy neuškodí. Možná, že ten bar tam pořád je..._

O pár dní později, kdy si John vzal dovolenou, se skutečně přesvědčil, že otevřený stále je a o hosty nemá nouze. Barman/upír stále naléval a stále vypadal tak hladově. John jej zvětřil už mezi dveřmi a z legrace na něj vycenil zuby, když se podíval jeho směrem. Barman se jen ušklíbnul - zřejmě si ho taky pamatoval.

Anebo to prostě byl jen obdiv ke krásnému chlapovi, což by se taky nevylučovalo. I po těch letech John pořád trochu připomínal panenku, smrtelně nebezpečnou panenku.

Jenže potom přestal barmanovi věnovat pozornost. V tu chvíli totiž Náhoda prokázala, že umí být pěkná svině. Dveře se trochu pootevřely a dovnitř vklouzl šlachovitý, ošlehaný chlap s batohem na jednom rameni. Objednal si dvojité malibu. Pak se usadil u vzdálenějšího konce baru. Taky se nechal ostříhat.

John na něj chvilku koukal. Tak nějak nevěřícně. Uvnitř hlavy mu to šrotovalo, jak nejvíc šlo. Ze všech večerů, kdy se tady zastavil, oprava - jednou dvakrát za rok, proč zrovna dneska?! Proč na něj narazil dneska? Ne, že si některé ty večery neříkal, že by bylo pěkné na něj narazit, pokecat o tom, co dělal, jak si vedl... Navíc-

„Hej, vlku!“

John se probral nad tím oslovením a podíval se před sebe. Barman se na něj usmíval a zrovna mu podával další pivo. „Jo, díky,“ zamumlal odpověď.

Pořád měl vynikající sluch, protože při zvuku jejich mikro rozhovoru zdvihl hlavu a pronikavý pohled se stočil jejich směrem. Na okamžik vypadal nesmírně překvapeně. Pak se usmál. "Ahoj, Johnny. To jsem netušil, že tě tu potkám."

Blonďákovi se při uslyšení jeho hlasu zježily chloupky na krku a mysl zatemnila společná rána, noci... Na chvíli se v tom ztratil, začalo mu být horko a vůbec se zdálo, že celý vesmír se smrsknul na jejich existence. Jen on a Richard. „Ahoj. No, občas sem zajdu, i když to není moc často,“ dostal ze sebe potom, když se mu podařilo zklidnit tep.

"Interval je tak pár let, co?" pokračoval Richard jakoby se nechumelilo a kopl do sebe svou objednávku. První na ex, druhou vychutnat, tak to dělával...

„Šest nebo sedm... Po pár měsících jsem to přestal počítat,“ zazněla upřímná odpověď. Měl teď perfektní příležitost si jej pořádně prohlédnout. Vlasy si nechal ostříhat, v obličeji vypadal pořád stejně - _díky bohu_ \- a na sobě měl seprané džíny, tenisky, tričko neurčité barvy, trochu volnější, než si John pamatoval, že nosil a vůbec mu přišlo, že je Richard dnes vystřižený jak z nějakého filmu, kde se vandrák vrací po dlouhé době domů. Byl tak trochu zvalchovaný ale svým způsobem to k němu sedělo. Zakroutil hlavou a objednal si další pivo, jen aby na něj nezíral tak dlouho.

"To jsme se v tom případě neviděli ještě dýl, než jsem myslel," odtušil Richard a posunul se k němu blíž. Sklenička malibu se posunovala s ním.

„A jak dlouho sis myslel, že to je?“

"No, tak pět, šest let nejvýš. Asi jsem byl prostě mimo, to se občas stává i v lepších rodinách. Potřeboval jsem se srovnat."

„A povedlo se?“

"To nevím," pokrčil Richard rameny. "Asi jsem byl měkkej, rozhodilo mě to víc, než bych čekal."

„Co přesně? To, co sme udělali? Nebo co udělali nám?“ Mluvil neurčitě... Nikdy nevíte, kdo poslouchá.

"To všechno," zamručel Richard a omočil si špičku jazyka v alkoholu. "Všechno."

John se zašklebil a dopil zbytek piva, pod jehož skleničku položil pár bankovek. Tak o tom to bylo. Richard se dával dohromady, on se dával dohromady a celé roky na něj myslel. Už už se chystal odejít, ale na poslední chvíli se zarazil. Položil ruku na Richardovo rameno a usmál se. „Vážně jsem tě rád viděl, Ríšo.“

V tu chvíli pod tou slupkou unaveného poutníka probleskl ten skutečný Richard, ten, kterého znal tak důvěrně. "A to je všechno?" zeptal se tiše a natáhl ruku, aby mu mohl palcem přejet po zápěstí.

John se lehce sklonil. „Ne, ale měl jsem pocit, že o duchy minulosti nestojíš, navíc ses na mě skoro nepodíval. Tak jsem si řekl, že možná bude lepší jít a nechat všechno tak, jak to bylo.“ Vlastně si připadal docela trapně, protože on se mohl uzírat, zatímco Richard se na něj podíval jen jednou a stále si držel odstup. Odstup, po všech těch strávených nocích, kdy se k sobě tiskli jako... _A nebylo to jedno? Richard byl prostě... Někdo. Ne, že bych to nechtěl zkusit s jinými, když jsem se odstěhoval. Chtěl, ale nešlo to. Našli se dva nebo tři se kterými jsem do té postele vlezl, ale nikdy na mě nesáhli. Říkal jsem si, že třeba měl Markus pravdu a jsem na chlapy. Během těch několika málo let odloučení mi spíš došlo, že jsem na obojí a nejvíc zřejmě na Richarda. Ženský jsem bral jen na jednu noc a ty ostatní... Nejdelší vztah mi vydržel měsíc. Nejdelší a jediný za celou dobu. Nebudu vám snad ani říkat, že vzhledově se Richardovi hodně podobal, ale to bylo celé. Richard je jen jeden a já měl tušení, že už ho nikdy neuvidím. A jestli ano, možná mě přivítá s úsměvem, nebo alespoň - NĚCO! Ne tohle..._

Záblesk se objevil znovu a tentokrát tam zůstal. Pod tím nánosem prachu z cest, trochy špíny a něčeho, co nejspíš byla hluboká melancholie, najednou zazářil svůdný úsměv toho Richarda, kterého znal. Toho, který ho zasvětil do mnoha tajemství života.

"Vážně tak působím?" mrouknul tiše a znovu ho pohladil. "To mě opravdu mrzí."

„Vážně tak působíš,“ zašeptal John a zase si sednul. Tohle bude ještě zajímavý večer - možná. „Dost často sem na tebe myslel.“

"A v jakých souvislostech?"

„V těch dobrých - samozřejmě. Vzpomněl sis na mě někdy?“ Vážně ho zajímalo, jestli byl tak naivní jen on, nebo to bylo oboustranné.

"Dost často," odtušil Richard a znovu si smočil špičku jazyka ve skleničce. Tentokrát si ale na tom prostém úkonu dal vážně záležet. "A nebylo to jenom o studených, osamělých nocí..."

"A kdy ještě?"

"Třeba když jsem jedl, myslel jsem na to, jak by bylo hezký vařit i pro tebe..." usmál se a na okamžik ho zase zahalila ta maska melancholického cestovatele.

"Tak, třeba pro mě jednou vařit budeš," pousmál se John. On na něj myslel, i když usínal, kolikrát si myslel, že se z toho zblázní, že se vydá hledat Richarda sám.

"Když jsem byl v Africe, přemýšlel jsem, jestli by se ti líbilo v buši... Věčně od potu, věčně nevyspalý, věčně s náběhem na úžeh. A absolutně šťastný."

"Samotného by mě to tam asi nebavilo. Leda bys byl se mnou..."

"To je samozřejmě v ceně," odtušil Richard a dopil svoje malibu. "A jak ses měl celé ty roky ty? Doufám, že už jsi šťastně ženatý s kupou dětí."

"Jmenuje se Marie, děti zatím nemáme, ale plánujeme," utahoval si z něj s naprosto vážným výrazem John a čekal, jak zareaguje.

"A jsi s ní šťastný?"

"Tak občas máme svoje dny, asi jako každý..."

"Měl by radost, že nakonec nejsi buzerant," pronesl Richard hořce.

"Snad si nemyslíš, že to myslím vážně," zasmál se John. "Celý roky jsem myslel na tebe a nakonec abych si vzal nějakou uřvanou ženskou, ne? Richarde, ty jsi blázen..."

"Ale do tebe, i když si s tebou nemůžu být ničím jistý." Zasmál se taky. "Dáme si ještě panáka? Dneska už můžem."

 _Jak se během vteřiny dokáže změnit celá nálada, když spadne kámen ze srdce_ , pomyslel si blonďák. Vážně se změnil. Vypadal sice tak nějak pořád stejně, ale ten výraz mluvil za vše. Uštvané zvíře, které nalezlo dlouho hledaný klid.

"Ostříhal ses," poznamenal doktor po chvíli. Popíjel a upřeně ho pozoroval, jakoby si vychutnával každý centimetr pohledu na něj. A taky že ano. Pořád tak hezký. Pořád tak zajímavý. Ta léta odloučení ho změnila jen nepatrně, dodala jeho tváři takový pikantní nádech tajemna, který s postupujícím časem získá každý vlkodlak…

„A ty jsi zhubnul,“ vrátil mu to John a usmál se. Ta díra v hrudníku se začínala pomalu zaplňovat, ty roky, kdy byl bez něj, pomalu vyprchávaly a zanechávaly za sebou pouze jakousi pomyslnou stopu v jeho vlastním životě. Richard byl nazpátek a na tom jediném záleželo.

"Neúmyslně," ušklíbl se Richard. "Nicméně dneska už bys mě přepral..." Pak zahlédl, že k nim barman zvědavě natahuje uši a několik návštěvníků s ním. Rázem dopil svoji skleničku a vzal Johna nad loktem. "Co si popovídat někde v soukromí? Jestli tedy máš chuť a čas."

John přikývl více, než ochotně, položil na bar několik bankovek za oba a nechal se protáhnout davem k východu. Cítit na sobě, i když pouze na ruce, Richardovo teplo bylo příjemně nostalgické a v mysli mu vyvstalo spoustu společných chvil.

Ani se Richarda nezeptal, kam ho vede, když svůj byt přece prodal... Zastavili se před jedním z mnoha hotelů. Od pohledu poměrně drahým, přesně ten typ, kde člověk napřed musí ukázat zlatou kreditku, aby si ho vůbec začali všímat. Krokodýl Dundee v akci. Portýr Richardovi kývnul, recepční vykouzlila jeden z oslňujících úsměvů kategorie No.1.

"Můžu tě zatáhnout na pokoj a objednat šampaňské," mrouknul mu doktor do ucha.

„A co potom? Ozkoušíme postel s nebesy?“ opověděl John. Byl v pokušení se na něj přitisknout, ale u recepce takového hotelu to nehodlal riskovat. Už takhle stačilo, že sem tam oba svým vzhledem zoufale nehodili.

"Sakra, já věděl, že mi něco chybí. Nebesa tam nejsou," ušklíbl se Richard a jeho ruka se Johnovi přitiskla na kříž, aby ho přitáhla blíž. Slečna z recepce mu podala klíče, v očích ryzí nadšení, že se jí v hale skoro muchlují dva ošlehaní dobrodruzi. Richard rovnou objednal láhev šampaňského na příslušný pokoj a zatáhl ho k výtahu.

Bůh jim přál, tentokrát byli portýra ušetřeni.

Za to pokoj byl opravdu prvotřídní. Johna vážně zajímalo, zda je v tomhle pokoji lednička plná malých lahviček s různými druhy alkoholu a ve skříních ještě zabalené spodní prádlo s župany. Nad tou představou se zašklebil. „Ty si umíš vybrat hotel. Vsadím se, že na jednu noc bych vydělával půl roku.“

"Jsem od přírody děsně spořivý člověk," ušklíbl se Richard. "Popravdě řečeno, mám dojem, že bych tady mohl pár let bydlet se vším servisem a ještě by mi zbylo na sirotky v Africe…" Shodil batoh na zem. Jak byl zaprášený, oba byli, do téhle aristokratické nádhery se zoufale nehodil. A zároveň vypadal, že nikam jinam patřit nemůže. Paradoxy života.

„Moje naspořený peníze šly do posledního centu do chaty,“ pousmál se Johnny a svlékl si bundu, jen aby se vzápětí vydal k baru nalít si prvotřídní alkohol a rozkošnicky se rozvalil na pohodlném gauči s ještě více rozkošnickým výhledem a pohledem na Richarda.

"Dejme tomu, že ve spoření mám před tebou jistej náskok," odpověděl mu doktor a v očích mu hrály jiskry.  

„Dej mi pár století a ukážu ti, jak spořivej dokážu bejt.“ Blonďák upil ze skleničky a přes její okraj upíral svůj zrak na Richarda, který se na něj usmíval.

"Tak to beru, naleješ mi taky?" zeptal se pak, shodil batoh a odložil bundu. I po těch letech byl pořád v překvapivě dobré kondici.

"Pořád piješ to samé?" opáčil Johnny otázkou.

"Moje chutě se nezměnily," přikývl. A prohlédl si ho pečlivě od hlavy k patě.

„Nejen v pití, koukám,“ rýpnul si do něj John a zasmál se. Přesto se zvedl, dobře si vědom Richardova pohledu, přešel  k baru a do další čisté skleničky nalil Malibu. Nakonec mu pití poslal jediným tahem na druhý konec baru.

"A já myslel, že jsi řekl doufám," odtušil Richard a uvolněně se zasmál. Bylo to koneckonců snazší, než čekal.

„Takže jsi žil celou dobu jako mnich, Ríšo?“ zeptal se s jiskřičkami v očích a mazlivě, zároveň škádlivě, jeho jméno naschvál protáhl. Bylo zajímavé ho pozorovat, po všech těch letech. Po tom, co se zbavili Markuse i toho jeho blbého kamaráda, vypadal Richard jako stín, ale to nejspíš i on. Přesto mezi nimi bylo takové napětí, že potřebovali být od sebe. Ovšem netušil, že to bude trvat tolik let.

"Nějakých pár let ano... V tibetských klášterech je docela hezky. Příjemný klid a tak." Kopl do sebe skleničku. "Ale tohle mi chybělo... A ty taky... Ale popravdě řečeno, těch pár let meditací, odříkání a tak, mi docela stačilo. On celibát pro někoho, jako jsem já, nebude úplně to pravý." Pořád se na něj díval přes okraj skleničky, pomalu ji posunoval dolů, aby mu sklo zakrývalo menší a menší plochu Johnova těla... Jakoby ho pohledem svlékal.

Blonďák se usmál. A najednou mu přišlo, že všechny ty měsíce, dny, týdny jeho tělo prahlo po tom, aby bylo hýčkáno a opečováváno jeho přítelem. Jen velmi pomalu odložil prázdnou skleničku a ještě pomalejším krokem se přesouval k Richardovi. Vlk v něm se nemohl dočkat, až mu zase bude nablízku, dokonce se snažil probojovat ven, ale ve výsledku John akorát trhnul hlavou, pevněji sevřel čelisti a oči se mu zbarvily. Jinak nic. „ _Richarde,_ “ splynulo mu z úst a nebylo to nic víc, než hrdelní zavrčení.

Nepochybně to taky cítil. Před lety je to od sebe rozehnalo, ale teď jakoby se póly obrátily...

"Štěně," pousmál se doktor a vzal ho kolem pasu. Vzduch mezi nimi zajiskřil, jeho ruka sjela na Johnův zadek. Stiskl. "Myslím, že na sobě máš až moc oblečení. A to se mi nelíbí. Raději tě mám bez něj."

"Už nejsem štěně, jako tenkrát," ušklíbl se John a políbil ho na krk. Richard ho vmžiku odstrčil na délku paže a se zájmem si ho prohlédl. Jakoby to předtím neudělal dost důkladně. Nakonec jen pokýval hlavou.

"Tak to mi musíš dokázat," odpověděl potom zlomyslně.

Jestli tušil, co tím v Johnovi spustí, těžko říct. Ale na každý pád "štěně" jednalo střelhbitě a naprosto jistě. Za nějakých pět minut spolu seděli ve vaně, která se plnila voňavou a báječně horkou vodou, doktor se o něj opíral a s radostí si nechal masírovat ztuhlá ramena.

"Dobrá," zavrněl po chvíli té báječné péče, "musím uznat, že už nejsi štěně. Alespoň ne takové." Opřel se o to silné tělo za sebou a nechal se hýčkat. John na jeho poznámku neodpověděl, jen se mu tiše uchechtnul do vlasů a dál prohmatával jeho svaly. A Richard náhle pocítil klid a mír, který tak zoufale hledal poslední roky… Všechna místa, která navštívil, všechny cesty které podnikl, měly jediný cíl – zavést ho zpátky do Johnova náručí.

„Když jsme se po těch letech tak pěkně sešli, jak to s námi bude dál?“ zeptal se John a pousmál se. „Abychom neskončili v té patové situaci, kdy se jeden z nás bude odhodlávat k odstěhování a zmizení ze života toho druhého.“  Ušklíbnul se, když Richard syknul u bolavějšího místa. „Mám celkem pěknou chatu, trochu dál od civilizace. Možná by ses tam vešel se mnou,“ prohodil, jakoby mimochodem.

"Dovedeš si mě představit v divočině?" zamrmlal a zavřel oči. Prostupovalo ho teplo, mír a vážně se mu líbilo, jak John náhle převzal vedení celé situace.

„A ty mě?“ zasmál se. Doopravdy se zasmál, protože před těmi lety si nedokázal představit sám sebe nikde, kromě toho malého a ušpiněného bytečku, jehož nájem byl přemrštěný a vůbec neodpovídal jeho kvalitě a stavu.

"Když jsem tě viděl ve vlčí podobě, byl jsem si jistý, že nikam jinam nepatříš. Tak nádherné stvoření musí mít volnost, cítit vítr, zemi... Kam jinam bys náležel... milý..."

„V tom případě ale mluvíš i sám o sobě. Copak nejsme jedno a to samé?“ zamumlal mu do kůže a políbil jeho rameno. Voda byla stále horká, voňavá a uvolňovala celodenní napětí.

"Žil jsem tolik let ve městech, pořád mezi lidmi, pořád někým obklopen... Nejsem si jist, že ještě umím být volný," povzdechl si, pak se v jeho náruči pootočil a políbil ho na ústa. "Ale mám-li to zkusit, tak rozhodně s tebou. Pokud to opravdu chceš - pokud jsi si jistý."

„Vždycky se pak můžeme vrátit  sem a tam jezdit na víkendy,“ svěřil se mu se svým nápadem a pousmál se. „A jako každý nový pár si pořídíme psa.“ John se tak strašně snažil tu poslední větu pronést s opravdovou vážností, že jakmile ji dořekl, rozesmál se na celé kolo.

"Dlouhosrstou kolii?" oplatil mu Richard. Atmosféra, která se předtím táhla jako sladký med a slibovala mnohé, se trochu uvolnila. Voda zašplouchala, jak se Richard otočil, aby se na něm mohl pohodlněji uvelebit. "Chundelatou kouli, co bude všude nechávat hračky a chlupy?"

Blonďák nesouhlasně zamručel. Zmíněný pes byl moc hezký, ale... „Měl jsem namysli spíš rotvajlera nebo vlkodava. Aby nás mohli chránit.“

"Myslíš, že my dva to potřebujeme?" ušklíbl se Richard, zatímco si z něj dělal polštář.

„No samozřejmě! Jsme přeci bezbranní občané,“ zazněla ironická odpověď. „Ale teď vážně. Vážně souhlasíš? Půjdeš se mnou?“

"Mám v úmyslu se od tebe nehnout." Richard se vytáhl výš a vtiskl mu na ústa žhavý polibek. "Nejlépe už nikdy."


End file.
